Time Will Tell
by Dance of the Crazed
Summary: A tale of Master and servant. Love, betrayal, and demented laughter. [Rated M for later chapters]
1. The Master's Ways

**A/N: Since I'm Rocky Horror obsessed right now, I made another RHPS Fan Fic! Oh yeah. The Transylvanian Symbol that they do…I refer to it in this Fic as the "elbow fuck." (Thanks to Miss Patricia Quinn. Lol) Enjoy.**

---

"Damn that Eddie!" Frank roared, storming into the Lab.

Columbia was seeing Eddie and Frank could never catch the two together. This always made Frank furious.

Columbia stopped her dusting and hid. She wouldn't dare get in Frank's way.

"Columbia! I swear I will kill that bastard soon." Frank snapped into the air.

She shivered. _ Go away._

Frank started to kick the walls. He started looking for something now. Columbia was shaking even more. She knew he was looking for her. The hiding spot that she chose wasn't the greatest one either. It was behind the rectangular case that Rocky was in. The only thing hiding her was the stained glass, which isn't much.

Columbia heard Frank's heel clop closer and closer.

Dashing out of no where was Magenta. She stood directly in front of the corner that Columbia was at. She let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's you." Frank said, angered that it wasn't who he was looking for, "By any chance, have you seen Eddie?"

"Have you checked by the freezer?" Magenta said, pointing to it.

Frank swung around and marched towards it, "Brilliant idea Magenta. It's nice to have someone as loyal as you around." Frank said, sounding happier.

Magenta rolled her eyes at his statement. Making sure he wasn't looking, she motion Columbia to go upstairs.

"Make sure you oil Rocky up a beautiful shinny layer, that's the Master's favorite." Magenta whispered before Columbia dashed off.

Magenta flung her head around back towards Frank and grinned. The grin was so fake that Riff Raff, hiding in the shadows, started snickering. She glared at him, with her huge grin forming into a scary frown, still baring her teeth.

"Nice idea, but he isn't in there." Frank said starting to head for the elevator. Before Frank noticed, Magenta's frown shot back to the fake grin.

"Magenta," Frank started entering the lift.

"Yes, Master?"

"Tell dear Columbia that if I catch those two together, I will dismember that stupid human." Frank said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Yes, I'll tell her that…Master." She was reluctant of giving Frank that title. If Frank wasn't called 'Master' then that person would be punished.

"Good," Frank smiled, "Remember in the dinning room by-"

"5 O'clock." Magenta finished his sentence. It was a routine thing to eat dinner at five.

Frank chuckled, "Just checking." He pressed the button and the lift started to go down.

Once she knew Frank was gone Magenta sighed. Riff Raff emerged from his hiding spot.

"Why do we deal with him?" Magenta leaned on a wall, looking up.

"Because, we are still "in debt" to him." Riff Raff hissed.

Magenta knew why, oh did she know why. The thought made her cringe.

"Time, my dear sister, time." Riff tried to calm her a bit.

"He's already stolen a great deal of time from us!" Magenta suddenly snapped.

Riff sighed and walked up to her. He outstretched his arms to give her a hug, but Magenta pulled away. Riff Raff smirked. She was being stubborn, and that only made Riff want to antagonize her. So he tried again. Magenta turned away, her back to him. He tried once more, smiling all the while, and she stepped away. Finally, he wrapped his arms around her. Magenta squirmed in his grip, but Riff Raff had a good hold of his sister. He picked her up, slightly, off the ground and swung her around. Magenta gave in and started to giggle. So did her brother. He set her down and the laughter kept going. Soon, it died down to soft chuckles. Riff Raff's lips touched Magenta's ear and their laughter stopped. The moment was unexpected to them, but how they loved it. Riff resisted as much as he could not to nibble on her ear. He did it anyway. Magenta snickered, and then pulled away. Why that happened, they weren't quite sure.

"Frank needs to eat soon." Magenta said walking up the spiral slop.

"Yes, we need to be at his side for some reason or another." Riff hissed.

They elbow fucked and were on their way.

-

Columbia twisted open the oil and started to spread it on Rocky's amazing abdominal muscles. Rocky grumbled.

"What's wrong Rocky?" Columbia asked.

"Frank." Rocky growled.

"What about him?" She continued.

"Angry."

"Frank's angry? Ha! Don't I know."

"No."

"No?"

Rocky pointed at himself, "Angry."

"With Frank?" Columbia sounded slightly shocked, "Why?"

"Hurt."

"You hurt? What did you hurt your bum?" Columbia giggled loudly.

Rocky glared at the girl who was at his chest with the oil. She gulped and went to his back.

"No." Rocky pointed at his chest.

"Your heart?" Columbia asked, now thinking of Eddie.

"Do you love Frank?"

Rocky just sighed.

"Sorry Rocky, but I don't think Frank is the loving type, ya know?"

Rocky frowned.

"Don't fall in love with the Master, you fool. He is not worth it." Columbia assured him.

Rocky just sat there while she finished up. "There you go, all done."

Columbia left the room with out saying bye to Rocky. She was too caught up in thought on Eddie.

Rocky whimpered.

-

Five. It was dinner. Magenta and Riff Raff each opened one side of the double doors. Frank walked into the room and to his seat. Columbia sat by Rocky at on side and Riff and Magenta to the other. Frank sat at the end. They ate burned chicken with a side of un-mashed potatoes. The table was quiet aside from Rocky's chewing and Columbia tapping the potato.

Frank broke the silence, "Funny story, I just got finished killing Eddie an-"

"You what?!" Columbia screeched dropping her spoon.

Frank began to laugh, "I didn't find the bastard, yet. But, don't worry he's as good as dead once I find him"

Columbia dared to glare at Frank and all he did was grin stupidly.

Her head hung low.

Riff Raff started to chuckle. Frank's eyes shot at him. "What's so funny, Riff Raff?"

Once he was done he said, "You haven't caught him already so what makes you think you can get him now?"

Frank slammed his fist on the table, "Shut up!"

Riff turned to Columbia, "You should have no worry. Frank can not catch him."

Columbia cracked a small smile. Frank stood up and back handed Riff.

Riff Raff held his head. He stood up, too, and glared at Frank. Their eyes were caught by the others, not letting the stare die. Suddenly, Frank picked up his plate and chucked it at Riff Raff's head. It hit his forehead with amazing accuracy. Magenta caught her brother before he fell. Riff spat at his Master. It was just like him to do something stupid like that. So, he spat at Frank and stormed out of the room. Rocky and Columbia left in a rush, too. They didn't want to stick around to be targets for thrown Tupperware.

Magenta started to walk off, but Frank caught her by the arm. He held her close, stoking her deep red lock of hair. Magenta clenched her fists at her sides. He had even a tighter grip than Riff did. Frank hurt her almost. Slowly, he licked her shoulder and snickered.

Everything about Frank made her want to vomit. The Master had very strange ways of doing anything. She couldn't stand him being this close to him. Not after what he did to her long ago. Oh, how she wanted to hide in her brother's arms right now.

"You'll always be my favorite girl." Frank hissed in her ear.

"Yes, I am your number one." Magenta forced a smile.

"No, dear, you're number two. Don't forget about Rocky." He giggled.

"Of course." Magenta prayed for him to leave. Soon, her prayer was answered.

Frank let go of her and strolled over to the door, then stopped.

"Oh, Magenta," Frank called back to her not turning around, "Who is your number one?"

"You sir." Magenta lied.

"What about Riff Raff? Don't you want him…?"

"No." Magenta answered quickly.

"That's good. Incest is frowned upon in many places, you know that right? Such a vile thing." Frank giggled.

Magenta nodded, "Yes, it's vile."

Frank smirked, "Right."

Once Frank had left Magenta groaned. She hated Frank with a passion. The Domestic laughed aloud, pacing the room. She couldn't fool herself about how she felt for Riff Raff.

---

**A/N: Yay! Chapter one of nine is up. The next chapter is filled with more Riff Raff and Magenta, slowly revealing why they hate Frank. Please review!**


	2. Brother and Sister

**A/N: Here is chapter two. Hope you like.**

**-**

"Master, Rocky is ready for you." Columbia almost whispered. Her head hung low, without making eye contact.

"Wonderful!" Frank patted her head as he rushed up to his quarters.

Columbia was still looking down, worried. She couldn't let Frank take away Eddie's life.

"Eddie…" Columbia held her head up high, "I'll save you, even if it kills me."

She marched off to her room.

Magenta crossed Columbia's path and the two of them stopped. The both knew what the other one's problem was, mostly.

"Can't find Riff?" Columbia asked.

"Of course not. That man is probably clung to the ceiling or something." Magenta sighed.

They both chuckle lightly.

"Plotting to help your Eddie?" Magenta asked.

"Yeah, I am." Columbia sighed.

There was a silence for a short time. That silence meant 'Sorry that you have a problem, but I need to deal with my own now.'

So, the two of them smiled at each other and strolled off in opposite directions.

Magenta looked practically everywhere. His favorite rooms, her favorite rooms, every bloody room. He was no where. Where could he be? Magenta sighed and went back to re-check the rooms.

First thing's first, Riff Raff chambers. She opened the door and looked in. Magenta loved Riff raff's room. His floor was solid stone and the walls were painted black. The rug under his bed was black and white in a spiral pattern. Dangling from his ceiling was a beautiful chandler. It glistened in the dim light of the wall touches' fire. Yet, no Riff Raff.

Magenta shut the door and headed to the Throne room. If he wasn't there, maybe her room? She looked inside and what luck. She found her brother pacing the room. He flinched once he seen her.

"Oh, it's just you." Riff continued pacing.

"Just you?" Magenta hissed, "That's no way to greet your sister, Riff Raff."

Riff gave out an irritated sigh.

Magenta snorted, "Well, aren't you just a bowl of sunshine."

"I don't need this Magenta." Riff Raff warned.

"I don't need this from you either!" Magenta snapped, "I've been looking all over for you this afternoon! And now that I found you, you won't even give me a second glance!"

She didn't face him when she snapped at him, she was too frustrated. She heard no noise behind her. Just silence. This angered her even more. Before she could turn around, arms held her from movement. Magenta sighed in slight anger. She didn't want Riff near her now, and yet the embrace almost made her just want to melt into his arms.

Riff Raff rested his head on hers and they sighed together.

"I apologize, dear sister, I have just been irritated with Frank, even more so, lately." Riff said with a hushed tone.

"Tell me about it." Magenta groaned.

They laughed. When was Frank not a problem to them? They have been his servants for almost half of there life. They grew tolerable to most of his actions, but they still needed to blow off steam. Whether it was yelling at one another, throwing thing at the walls, or screaming at nothing. They both knew why the other was frustrated.

Magenta seemed to grow even sadder within their silence and Riff Raff noticed this.

"Magenta," Riff Raff began, "Do you remember your 13th birthday?"

Magenta was confused for a moment, and then it came to her. "Yes, I do. It was the only time we went to the _Flamingo._" She started to smile. "I always dreamed of going there. It was the fanciest restaurant around. You spoiled me that day, buying me everything that I wanted on the menu."

"I was saving up for it for the longest time," Riff Raff smiled, "Ever since you told me you wanted to go there."

Magenta squeezed her brother's arm. "I missed our street life. It was ten times better than this life."

"This isn't life." Riff Raff hissed, "It's more like Hell." He paused and gazed down at his sister, "Along side my little angel."

Magenta almost fell, her knees were so weak. He hadn't called her his 'little angel' in a long time. Riff felt her slip from his grip and squeezed her a little tighter.

"Don't you fall now." Riff said, kissing the top of her ear lob.

Riff Raff guided her over to the throne and Magenta sat. He took a few steps back. That woman was his queen.

Magenta switched her current sitting position to have her body and legs lay on the seat's arms. She gave Riff a grin.

"You were made for that throne." Riff said, starting to walk behind it.

Magenta tossed her head back and laughed, "No not I, but maybe for you brother."

"Or the both of us." Riff hissed, grinning down at his beloved sister.

His sister's grin matched his.

"Do you know what needs to be done?" Riff asked. There was a hint of evil in his eyes.

"Are you speaking of," Magenta sat, partially, up on her knees. Riff followed his sister's gaze, their slow movements synchronize with each other until Riff was standing straight and Magenta sat all the way up on her knees. "Overthrowing Frank?"

"Overthrow?" Riff whispered, "No, no." He placed his finger on Magenta's nose. "Murder."

Magenta smiled, but the tone in Riff Raff's voice frightened her. Riff would murder Frank. A difficult task it would be, they both knew. It is something they had wanted, mostly Riff, for a while.

"How?" Magenta questioned.

"I haven't yet decided. But, if I could choose it would be slow and torturous." Riff answered.

Suddenly, a voice of a younger Magenta rang through his head.

"_Riff Raff! Ri-"_

Then a younger Frank-n-furter.

"_Don't worry, Riffy ol' boy. She's in good hands…" He chuckled._

"Riff?" Magenta poked his forehead. "Are you alright? You're as pale as…well even more pale then you already are."

Riff snapped out of his memory, "He must be dealt with as soon as possible, sister." There was that tone that scared Magenta again, yet it was creepier.

Riff gripped the sides of the chair, looking down at nothing, "He will pay with his life. That bastard thief will die even if it kills me!"

Now it was Magenta's turn to calm him, "Don't get yourself all worked up, now. Save that for when your hands are actually around his neck."

Riff was glaring at the air.

"Come sit down." Magenta offered, petting the seat.

She noticed that he gripped the chair even harder.

Magenta's hand reached out to the bottom of Riff's chin, which startled him. She moved his chin, so that he faced her. Riff Raff's eyes had no anger in them anymore. Instead they were filled with sorrow and guilt. "Please?"

Riff couldn't say no to his dear sister. In moments they sat, side by side, in Frank's throne. His arm was around her waist and her's were around his shoulders. It was quiet once more.

They enjoyed the silence for once. No yelling, no complaining, no orders. The two of them remand quiet for an hour at least, and then Magenta rested her head on Riff's.

"Do you remember how we'd always climb up on that abandoned house's roof and watch the stars?" She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Yes, I remember. We'd see who could count the most stars before falling asleep." Riff Raff chuckled closing his eyes.

"It was stupid game. We never got to know who won because we'd fall asleep." She giggled.

"We always forgot the number the next day." Riff smiled.

There was a long pause.

"I want our life back." Magenta sighed.

"Soon, sister, soon." Riff mumbled, "I promise…"

They slept in the Throne room that night holding each other, making sure the other one would stay by their side for eternity.

---

**A/N: 2/9 Complete. I was listening to "I Touch Myself" by Jack Off Jill and I giggled at alternative things I could have typed. –laughs- Next chapter Riff is going to be a bit of a meanie to someone. Find out who…soon!**


	3. Tensions

**A/N: Wow. This chapter turned out a bit different then I planned. But, in a good way. I like how it turned out. Tis the longest chapter thus far. Enjoy.**

**---**

_I was always a good pick-pocket. It was night when I'd usually do my task. Oh, I stole from the richest Transylvianians in this part of Transylvania. And no one could catch me, let alone even notice me. So, I strolled the streets looking for my next victim. My eyes meet one of the fattest pockets on one of the fattest butts. An easily, scary target, but it'll have to do. We needed the money right now. The big, old broad bent over to gaze at some fancy dresses that would never in a million years fit her, then I make my move. This was far too easy. I walk casually by and pick the fat wallet right out of the pocket. What next? I just trot off, completely unseen._

_I rush to a nearby store and spend 'Ghetto Boodie's' cash on groceries and a small gift for the one I'm running home to. We were orphans, my sister and I. And I, being the man, was the provider and protector. If anything harmed my sister, I would harm them back. I was close to home, now. Once I was near the corner I turned in it._

"_Ma-" I began to call, but the scene in front of me made my voice go silent._

_Three kids were surrounding my sister with clubs in their hand. She looked unharmed but one could never be too sure. All of the males looked at me._

"_Hey, who are you?" Their, what I assume to be, ring leader snorted._

"_Brother!" I hear Magenta scream and it bothered me._

_Two of them started walking toward me, "We gonna bash your brains in, ugly!" The leader coughed._

_I scanned my surroundings. What could I use as a weapon? Luckily, just in arm's reach, a crow bar lay on the pavement. I pick it up and the two boys decided to bolt at me. I dodge both blows from the clubs, cutting through them. Swiftly, I send the steel bar to the back of the leader's skull. He dropped like a fly. I heard his buddy panicking behind me, but do not concern him. At this moment, I am more focused on the bastard, still by my sister. I side step, avoiding his club, and hit his temple. He collapsed just as easy as the first cur. I turned to the last of the dogs and this one's face was too priceless to even start describing. Oh, how afraid of me he was! _

"_Take these lowly creatures out of me sight." I hissed, "And if I see your faces ever again, you'll be dead." _

_The kid, in no time, helped his friends up and rushed off. I heard him bark back at me, "You fucked with us and you've fucked with Daemon-Furter!"_

_Daemon-Furter. A popular gang on these streets, a pack of wolves they are. I didn't care at the moment. I gazed down at Magenta, burring her head, in fetal position. I tossed the bar to the side and kneel down to her level._

"_They are all gone now, Magenta. They won't be back for a while." I comforted her._

_My sister peeked up at me, still shaking._

"_They are all gone?" she questioned._

"_Yes," My hand meets the side of her cold cheek, "All gone."_

_I'm surprised to feel warm beads of tears touch my skin. The thought of her crying almost made me do the same. Suddenly, she tackled me. Well, it was more of an embrace and I fell over._

_She buried her head in my shoulders, "Promise you won't leave me alone that long ever again."_

_I always tried not to be longer then thirty minutes and she usually hides in our house, but she waited outside today. And she was scared._

"_Please, Riff Raff, I want to come with you." Magenta begged._

_I didn't want to bring her. She would distract me, but now the gang is part of my concern too. I gave in, like I always did._

"_Yes, you can come along, I guess." I sighed._

_Her eyes lit up and a grin grew on her face. She kissed my cheek._

"_Thank you Brother!" She nuzzled against my neck._

_My arm wrapped around her, "And I promise, I will never leave you."_

"_You're the best Riff Raff…" She whispered in my ear._

Ding-Dong. It was noon.

Riff Raff awoke from his memory. He looked around the room. They were still in the Throne room. Riff panicked and noticed Magenta, sound asleep, cuddled next to him. He smiled. They were still together and safe. Riff raff ran his fingers through his sister's hair. Its color was such a rich and vibrant red. Riff loved the color and the curls. She had the most beautiful hair he had ever seen. His eyes lowered to her face. What a lovely face structure! And her neck, just as great. Now, his eyes ventured lower, following every curve down to her legs. His free hand pets her shin. Even with the fishnet stockings on, her legs were as smooth as ever.

The sound of heels startled him. Frank was coming and he had to act fast. He grabbed Magenta's shoulder and shook her slightly.

"Sister, wake up." Riff whispered.

Magenta groaned.

"Magenta!"

She woke. "What is it brother?"

"Frank is on his way, right now." Riff Raff said, sitting up.

He helped his sister up. Frank's heels grew louder. Magenta followed her brother out of the room.

"Where to?" Magenta whispered.

"My room for now." Riff answered.

Frank marched in the Throne room with Rocky, as angry as ever.

"What is your problem?" Frank snarled.

Rocky frowned and walked away. Frank dashed in front of him, blocking Rocky from stepping forward.

"You are not going anywhere until you tell me what is up your ass!" Frank snapped.

Rocky glared once Frank realized the humor in what he had just said.

"You!" Rocky yelled.

Frank flinched. Rocky never yelled at him before. Then, Frank became angry again.

"Me?" Frank stepped forward, "You are mad at me?" The tone in Frank's voice caused Rocky to step back now.

"Why am I your pr-"

"No!" Rocky snapped back.

"No?" Frank was right up in his creation's face.

Rocky hesitated, but then it came out, "Love."

Frank was thrown by his response. Rocky pointed at himself and to Frank.

"You love me, Rocky?" Frank voice was calm.

Rocky nodded quickly, a stupid grin on his face.

"Well," Frank tackled and pinned Rocky to the ground, "I love you too."

Apparently, Frank had a totally different definition of love then how Rocky was taught through Columbia and Magenta. He always enjoyed hearing how much Columbia loved Eddie. The way the two girls described love to Rocky was the way he felt for Frank. Not just this crazy lust.

So, Rocky let Frank have his way with him. As long as Frank was happy, Rocky was happy.

-

Columbia sat and waited in her room. He was late, which worried her. Maybe Frank got him. No. She couldn't think that. Eddie was okay. That thought kept repeating. He's okay.

"Sorry to keep you waitin' baby!" Eddie came in through a secret door that Columbia made especially for him. Columbia hugged him.

The air was already filled with sexual tension, so, what better a thing to do than to have sex? Still, Columbia was worried for the safety of her love, but right now she was too distracted on making Eddie scream her name.

-

Riff Raff and Magenta remanded in Riff's room all the while.

"The house is so quiet." Magenta commented.

"Everyone is probably pre-occupied with making love." Riff Raff assumed.

They were lying side by side on his bed, starring at the ceiling.

"Love making?" Magenta snorted, "Maybe Eddie and Columbia, but not Frank. With him it's just pure fucking. No emotion. Just rough fucking."

Riff laughed, "You're right."

They both chuckled and sighed. There was a short silence before anyone spoke.

"No loving or fucking for us, eh sister?" Riff snickered.

"None what so ever!" Magenta yelled, arms outstretched, at the sky laughing at the two of them. She turned the opposite direction of him, "None at all."

Magenta was startled that a pair of arms constricted her waist, now. Magenta giggled maliciously, as did her brother whose lips were at the top of her ear. He bit it hard enough to get a pleasurable noise from her, but not enough to hurt her too much.

Riff, slowly, unwrapped his arm and guided his finger downward. Past devilishly wonderful hips and to her stunning thigh.

His touch drove her mad and so did his soft, excited chuckle he made. She made another pleased noise, which tempted Riff Raff to move inward with his hand. Without any thought he inched his way back up to her upper thigh and inward. Riff Raff stopped before he got too close to his destination. Magenta was still. At that time they were aware at what was about to happen.

Riff took both arms off of his sister and let go of her ear. He rolled to the edge of his bed, not facing Magenta. Riff Raff felt wrong taking advantage of his sister. Yet, it felt so right. He had almost lost it and would have ended up having sex with her if he was completely lost in his infatuation with her.

Magenta felt the same as Riff Raff. The only obstacle in their way was what was right and wrong. She rolled over to her brother and wrapped her arms around his chest. Riff jumped.

"I'm…sorry…" Riff Raff gulped.

Magenta kissed the top off his balding head, "Shh, I'm tired Riff Raff. Can I sleep here?"

Riff was speechless; she acted as if nothing had happened.

"Please?" Magenta asked.

This reminded him of all the times she asked for things. He couldn't refuse her.

"Of course you can." Riff Raff answered.

"Thank you, Brother." Magenta nuzzled the back of his neck.

"You have me wrapped around your little finger, you know that?" Riff Raff sighed with a smile on his face.

"Your point?" Magenta laughed.

The two of them were about to drift to sleep until Frank's voice boomed throughout the whole house, "I smell Eddie on you!"

The siblings rushed out of Riff's room and to the Lab. They saw Frank push Columbia to the floor. Magenta bolted down the stairs and stepped over her friend. Frank had already had a fist raised to strike Columbia, but he didn't want to punch Magenta.

"Move Magenta!" Frank growled.

"Don't lay another hand on her!" Magenta snapped.

"You think you have the position to talk to me like that?" Frank hissed, pushing Magenta to the ground.

Riff Raff had reached the floor and dashed in front of them. Frank was ballistic, now.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Frank was so angry.

Riff Raff wanted to attack him right there and then, but he didn't want to put the girls in any more danger.

"Do you think that striking them will help you find Eddie?" Riff Raff hissed.

Frank stomped his foot.

"I hear that Eddie likes to hide out in the dinning room. Maybe you should check if he is still in there." Riff Raff suggested.

Frank fed off his lie, "I'll go see."

Once Frank was out of the room, the girls stood up. Columbia hugged Riff Raff from behind. "Thank you, Thank you, Riff!" She chirped.

"Columbia," Riff said.

"Yes?" Columbia was still squeezing the life out of him.

"I don't like to be touched." He hissed.

Columbia let go immediately. "Sorry, I forget."

Columbia grabbed Magenta's arm and started walking, "Come on! I need to tell you about Eddie and me."

They were at the top of the spiral slop and Riff could hear his sister's comment, "I don't want to hear about you rolling around in the nude with a fat man."

Riff Raff entered the lift and headed to a floor lower, where he knew Rocky would be. Sure enough, Rocky was chained up in his bed. Rocky was napping when Riff approached him. A younger Frank's voice shot through his mind, as well as a brief image.

_I was thrown to the wall, nearly beaten to death, "There Riff Raff." I was shackled and cuffed to the walls. The chains gave me little movement, "Now you have front row seats to the main attraction…"_

Riff Raff shook his head. He was overcome by anger and guilt. Rocky was a perfect target. Frank had no right to threaten the girls. They did nothing to him. Nothing! Riff Raff tapped Rocky's shoulder with the tip of his boot. Rocky turned to look and blinked.

"Riff?" Rocky was surprised to see him.

Riff Raff unchained him and Rocky slowly stood up.

"I don't understand why you stay with…the Master." Riff Raff had to think first. He couldn't address Frank as Frank to Rocky.

Rocky pouted.

"Why are you here?" Riff Raff walked up to Rocky and stood close to his face.

Rocky's eyes were full of confusion.

"Love." Rocky simply said.

"Love?" Riff Raff repeated in a whisper, "You love the Master?"

Rocky slowly nodded.

"He doesn't love you!" Riff shouted in Rocky's face causing Rocky to stagger back.

"Riff?" Rocky pouted more.

"Get out." Riff Raff mumbled.

"What?" Rocky was so confused.

"Get out!" Riff Raff barked.

Rocky flinched and ran away from Riff. Rocky hated being yelled at. It frightened him. Hell, Riff Raff frightened him. So, he ran outside.

Riff Raff was pleased with himself at the moment. He laughed loudly in the air. The consequences didn't come to mind, though. He just wanted to ruffle Frank's feathers. Seeing Frank in any type of negative mood only made Riff Raff happier.

---

**A/N: Hehehe. Hope you liked it. The next chapter is full of girl talk, crazy Frank, and…Riffy…anyway, please review! **


	4. Tolerance Is Key

**Disclaimer: (Sorry, forgot to put this up…) I do not own anything from Rocky Horror.**

**A/N: Tada! Chapter four is here! Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy! (Sorry…hyper…)**

---

The next day Frank was so furious that no one left their rooms. All Frank did that morning was scream. You'd think he was right next to you he was so loud. He repeatedly yelled out threats and Rocky's name.

Riff Raff was in his layer, pacing. Thinking of clever ways to rid Frank off the face of the earth. In his mind, he thought of the most vile, gruesome ways to kill him. Riff Raff found the ideas laughable. He flopped on his bed and lay there all sprawled out. He closed his eyes and thought of his sister. He wanted to be with her now. He hoped that Frank wouldn't just barge right into their room and harm them. The thought made him cringe. Riff Raff made a heavy sigh. Slowly, he drifted to sleep.

-

Meanwhile, Columbia had just finished scaring Magenta with her story of Eddie and herself. In vivid detail.

Magenta lit a smoke, "Damn. I wish I could get some."

The girls were laying on a red futon in their room, laughing.

"Well, you could." Columbia smirked.

Magenta blinked in confusion.

"You could go out there and try to "calm" Frank. If you know what I mean." Columbia chuckled.

"No thanks. I'll pass." Magenta said, opening her lighter again.

"Well…what about Rocky or me?" Columbia crawled over top Magenta. She was being playful and tried to act sexy. It was hard for her to keep a straight face.

"As you know, Rocky is off limits and missing. And you," Magenta grabbed the collar of Columbia's pajamas and pulled her close enough to whisper in her ear, "Lack one of the things I desire right now."

The two of them started to laugh crazily and Columbia threw herself backward, landing softly on the mattress. The laughter subsided. Magenta opened her lighter again. Columbia sat up.

"What about Riff?" She suggested.

Magenta flicked her lighter shut. It was Columbia's turn to blink in a confused daze.

Her laugh was a nervous one, which Columbia didn't pick up, "Why would I fuck my own brother?"

Columbia smiled, "Yeah, he's probably the last one you'd fuck, eh?"

"Yeah…" Magenta still had her nervous laugh.

She blew the smoke that she sucked up from her cigarette and sighed. Columbia put a finger to her temple.

"Then, since you're so picky I guess you're not getting any sex for a while." Columbia concluded.

"Thanks." Magenta said sarcastically, tapping ashes off he cigarette.

"Hey, has Riff ever slept with anyone here?" Columbia asked out of the blue.

Magenta paused to think. She assumed that everyone in the castle fucked Frank. She never really knew if Riff Raff did, though.

"Frank is a possibility, though I doubt it." Magenta burnt out her cigarette in an ash tray.

"Yeah, Frank has to have everyone, though, doesn't he?" Columbia giggled.

Magenta cringed. Yes, Frank _had to_ have everyone. If Frank wanted you, you'd have to accept. She put her hand over her face; she could still hear his laughter. Younger Frank's voice came to her mind.

"_Thank your brother for this, my dear."_

Her brother's voice rang out.

"_Magenta!!"_

"Yep, I remember my first time with Franky." Columbia broke Magenta's thought, "And, boy, he was like magic!"

Magenta lit another smoke.

Columbia continued, "After spending time with Frank I grew attached and was thrilled every time he'd give me 'those eyes'. Soon after I…" Columbia sighed, "Fell in love."

Magenta glared. Who the hell would fall in love with that?

"I thought you loved Eddie." Magenta snorted.

"I do love him. I used to love Frank. I don't anymore." Columbia squeaked.

"What made you stop loving him?" Magenta asked with half interest.

"He rejected me in his own way. He knew how I felt for him and he started to ignore me. Then, he told me he was working on a new play thing and I became jealous. I was lonely for a while until Eddie came along."

Columbia started to blush, "He always sang to me, danced with me. And his sex was just as good as Frank's if not better!"

"You little fool." Magenta giggled.

Columbia stuck her tongue out. In return, Magenta blew smoke in her face, causing the poor girl to cough. They gave each other playful looks.

"So, have you ever been in love?" Columbia had to ask.

Magenta hesitated, "Once. If you even call a pre-teen crush love."

"Who? Who? Who?!" Columbia was excited to know.

"It was a boy named Tim. This was far before we were taken in be Frank. I remember that I was dating him for two weeks before our break up at the down town dance. Riff Raff didn't agree with me dating at the age of twelve, but I had a tendency of getting my way…"

_I twirled around in my black skirt and stopped to adjust my collar on my dressy shirt. I looked down at my right shoulder, checking if my little black ribbon was still on. It was and I giggled. Tonight would be a great night! I had only been to two other dances before this, all of which I had no date. Only my brother and I. But, we had plenty of fun. Now, I had a boyfriend named Timmy. He was so cool._

"_Sister, are you decent?" Riff Raff knocked at my door._

"_Yes, come in!"_

_Riff Raff opened the door and smiled at me._

"_You look very pretty, sister." Riff Raff walked up to me. _

_I poked his nose with my finger, "And you look very handsome, dear brother!"_

_It was true. Riff Raff always dressed up nicely. We hugged. After we let go, I tugged on his arm. "Come on, Riff! Let's go!"_

_Riff Raff let me lock arms with him the whole way to the dance. I starred in amazement at the lights and the people and the music. I saw Tim, waiting for me. I ran up to him and hugged him. _

_Tim noticed Riff Raff and stopped hugging me._

"_Hello, Riff Raff." Tim greeted. I laughed at the fact that he was scared of my brother._

_Riff gave him a death glare._

_Tim gulped and I grabbed his hand. _

"_We're gonna go dance, okay?" I started to run off. I saw Riff nod._

_After we danced for a while, Tim wanted to go see some of his buddies. So, I let him go. I stood by myself for a while. Then, I saw my brother walk over to me._

"_Hi Brother!" I greeted._

_He looked frustrated, "Magenta,"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Tim is…"_

"_Tim is?"_

"_With someone else."_

_I'm thrown. Why would Riff Raff say something like this?_

_I simply answer, "No he's not."_

_He sighed, "Yes. I saw him with a blonde girl."_

"_You're lying!" I snapped._

"_I'm serious Magenta, he's-"_

"_Shut up!" I barked. Riff Raff looked shocked then glared at me._

"_I told you that boy was no good…" Riff hissed._

_What drove me to say these words was in-the-moment anger, "I hate you!"_

_I noticed before I turned around and stomped off that my word must have hurt him bad. It looked as if he was stabbed in the chest with a dagger. At the time, I kept storming off. Mad at him and at myself._

_I was sitting outside at a table, my back turned from the people. Stupid Riff Raff. I sighed and took a drink of my soda. Suddenly, I heard Tim laughing with someone else. A girl. I swung around and sure enough, Tim was clung on to some blonde. He kissed her cheek numerous times and laughed. My brother was right._

_I was so angry at myself. I grabbed my cup and marched over to Timmy. I tapped his shoulder and he gasped once he saw me. Before he could speak, I tossed the soda onto his face. Then the cup._

_I turned and walked off. I ignored his curses and shouts he yelled to me._

_I ran out of the dance's limits and sat on a bench next to a gorgeous fountain. I sobbed. I hated boys right now. Especially Timmy. Riff was right, I shouldn't have dated a guy I didn't know too well. Stupid me. Stupid, stupid me._

_An unexpected voice called out to me, "Now, why is my little angel crying?"_

_My head shot back at my brother, standing by the fountain. The light reflecting off of the water made him look so attractive. It took me a short time to notice the white rose that he brought along for me. And he was smiling all the while._

"_Oh, brother!" I raced to him and almost knocked him over because of my forceful embrace. _

_He stroked my hair as I sobbed into his shoulder._

"_I'm so sorry, Brother!" I coughed._

"_Calm down, now." Riff comforted me._

_He took a step back to get a better look at my face; his hands were still on my shoulders. I tried to hide behind my red hair, but Riff Raff pulled it back gently. He propped my chin up and kissed my forehead. _

_He looked into my eyes, but I avoided his gaze. He grinned as if he had an idea._

_He started to tap his foot, "It's astounding, time is fleeting…"_

_I blinked and looked back up at him. I knew this song._

_He continued, "Madness, takes its toll…"_

_He guided me, still holding his gaze, onto the edge of the fountain, "But, listen closely."_

"_Not for very much longer." I joined in._

"_I've got to…keep control…" After Riff finished that line we sung and danced to the Time Warp all over the fountain, the bench, the sidewalk, and the light post. It was the most fun I had all night. We elbow fucked, we pelvic trusted, we stepped to the right, we did it all! Our laughter and movements were demented and strange, but we couldn't care less. We danced the night away…_

"Well, what do you expect? All little boys are stupid." Columbia snorted.

Magenta laughed lightly. "I wonder what my darling brother is doing now."

"No clue." Columbia said, reaching for Magenta's box of smokes. Magenta slapped her hand and Columbia stuck her tongue out. She stroked her own hurt hand and Magenta lit another smoke, giving her friend a taunting smile.

-

Riff Raff woke up from his nap and wandered down stairs, assuming it was safe now. Once Riff reached the Lab he staggered back at the sight of Rocky with Frank. Rocky was in a small tin tub getting his body washed by Frank. Rocky gasped once he noticed Riff Raff appear and Frank stood. Riff noticed all the dirt and mud scattered around the floor and Rocky. Frank started to walk over to Riff. He noticed something trailing behind Frank. Two whips. This made Riff back away.

"So, Riff Raff," Frank grinned an angry grin, "Rocky tells me you scared him away."

Riff felt his gut grew heavy.

"And when I found him, he was covered in mud and scratches!" Frank took one of the whips and snapped at Riff's jaw. Riff Raff gritted his teeth.

"He shouldn't have gone outside then." Riff Raff smiled.

Frank whipped his face again. Riff backed up faster.

"You shouldn't have been an ass!" Frank barked. He cracked the whip again, but this time Riff dodged it. This angered Frank more. Frank used his other whip this time. This whip was different, though. It was covered in tiny spikes, which could cause more pain. Riff Raff felt it scrap across his shoulder.

Riff smiled again, "I'm sorry I scared your play thing. You said you'd make him a man…well he is anything but manly."

The spiked whip hit the same shoulder. Riff made a quiet whimper.

"Don't you dare mock my greatest creation, you filth!" Frank pulled out a long chain. Riff gasped. He never saw that coming. Before he could react, it was already coiled around his neck. With a simple pull to the chain, Riff smacked to the ground.

Frank flipped Riff on his back and sat on his lap. Frank pulled the chain so the two could feel each other breathe. Breathing was something Riff wished would come easy for himself right now. But the chains were suffocating him, slowly but surly. His eyes have been closed because of his reaction to the pain. Frank jerked the chain.

"Open your eyes." Frank commanded.

Riff did nothing.

Frank jerked the chain harder, "Are you ignoring me? Open your damn eyes!"

Riff Raff decided not to be stubborn. He opened them half way, glaring at Frank.

Frank grinned, "Oh, yes, that's right! You hate chains don't you Riffy ol' boy!"

Riff Raff hissed. He hated chains, but not as much as he hated Frank-n-Furter.

Frank giggled, "Do you remember when you and your sister joined me?"

"Unfortunately." Riff choked.

"Your sister is really…beautiful." Frank said, licking his lips.

Riff found the energy to widen his eyes. Frank was instigating the fire.

"Oh, how I got her to scream!" Frank giggled.

"Cur!" Riff Raff coughed. Frank jerked the chain again.

Frank went on, "And such a wonderful, wonderful body!"

"Thief!" Riff hacked.

Frank pulled the chain tighter, "Thief? No, you gave her to me…"

Riff Raff couldn't hate Frank any more than he already was. Riff tried to speak, but the chain prevented him from speaking. This wasn't the only times that chains ever held him back. No, they've been a burden in his past as well.

_The chains, they wouldn't budge! I felt like a trapped animal. I hate chains, I hate being restrained. I looked up into her eyes, now. They were filled with pain, fear, and dependency. She needed me, she needed her brother's help! But, I was too weak to help her. Damn these chains!_

Frank let go of the chains, causing Riff to fall back down. He stood up and dug his 5 inch heel into Riff Raff's back. He howled in pain. Soon, Riff Raff was being brutally whipped by both whips. He was too weak to move. He felt his vision slowly starting to fade.

This couldn't be it. Not yet. He still wanted to give his sister her life back. He wanted to kiss her pale forehead once more, sing with her once more. He wanted to tell her his secret; he wanted to tell her he loved her. The boy had wanted to get her out of this living Hell and he'd be the on to save her, love her.

The lashes numbed Riff Raff's entire body.

He wouldn't let Frank win. Not this round, never again would he lose to this freakish creature.

_Magenta…_

Riff Raff blacked out.

---

**A/N: 4/9 complete. The next chapter is a sad one. That's all I'll say. Please review!!!**


	5. Unfortunate

**A/N: Here is chapter five. It seems that ever time I type, my chapters get longer. Drama!!! Enjoy.**

---

_I always loved the way he moved. Every step was perfectly in sync with the music. What a graceful boy he was. I wanted to dance like that. But, would he be able to teach me? Would I make a complete fool of myself or would he just give up on me? _

_I was shaking._

"_It's alright." Riff Raff said, "Just try what I showed you."_

_I froze._

_Riff smiled, motioning me to go near him, "Come on. Come over here."_

_I gulped and stepped forward. And slowly, but surly, I made it to him._

"_Good, now do what I showed you." Riff said._

_I paused._

_Riff Raff did the dance steps once more. "Like that."_

_I tried and stumbled over my own feet. Riff Raff blinked._

_I barely stand back up, I'm so shaken. I try it again and fall again. My brother sighed._

"_I'm sorry I'm not good!" I cried out, "I'm sorry I can't match your footwork!"_

_He just looked at me._

_I panicked a little. He has probably already decided that I was a hopeless cause. That I would never meet up to his standards. I closed my eyes tight, holding back my scared tears._

"_Magenta." I heard him call me._

_I open my eyes to see his hand being offered to me._

"_Let me dance with you, okay?" His voice showed no anger._

_I take his hand and he helped me to my feet._

"_Now," He whispered, "Follow my lead."_

_I simply nodded. I had to try._

_I stepped on his feet numerous amounts of time before he finally suggested, "Magenta, it may be easier if you and I made eye contact."_

_I listened. I started to dance better, too. It was difficult for me to stare into my brother's eyes. I didn't know why either. I couldn't believe it, I was dancing. My chest felt odd. Was I about to burst into tears? I couldn't now, the music was too pretty._

_I erupted with laughter. _

_Riff Raff gave me such an off stare that I laughed some more._

"_I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." He smiled._

"_This is so great! I never thought I could do it! I'm waltzing!" I chuckled._

"_If you love waltzing, you'll surely love the tango." He comments._

_My brother dipped me and all I could do was laugh at my own nervousness._

"_See, you got it," He praised, "You just needed to relax."_

Magenta woke to Columbia's foot in her face. The domestic sat up quickly and stared stupidly at her sleeping friend. She giggled to herself.

"I wonder," She thought aloud.

Magenta made sure she was quiet enough not to wake Columbia and left their room. After a dream like that she wanted to reminisce about it with her dearest brother. She immediately headed for his bed chambers. Magenta knocked on his door.

"Brother? Are you naked?" She said that only to hear his reaction, "I hope you're not because I wouldn't want to see that thin, frail body of yours!"

Magenta listened for a respond. Nothing.

"I was only joking you twit! There's bound to be plenty of women who'd want to tap that!" She teased.

Again nothing.

"Are you ignoring me? I know you're not a heavy sleeper! And if you're insulted by my joke get over it you fool!"

Still nothing.

Magenta sighed, "I'm coming in."

She opened the door, only to be disappointed by the fact that he wasn't in his room.

"You never make things easy for me do you?" Magenta shut the door and searched the castle.

-

"Hey, Baby!" Eddie greeted the half asleep Columbia. Once she recognized the voice she pounced on him.

"Eddie! I'm so glad to see you!" Columbia screeched.

"How about you and I find a new sex spot?" Eddie suggested, very excited.

Columbia clapped her hands at the idea. Eddie grinned and rushed to the door.

"Wait!" Columbia gasped suddenly.

"What?" Eddie asked.

"We can't go out there." Columbia whined.

"Why not?" He questioned.

"You do know that Franky wants your head?" Columbia giggled nervously.

Eddie thought about it and told her his answer, "So?"

Columbia didn't think Eddie was that stupid, "Eddie, he wants you dead! D-E-A-D, dead!"

Eddie laughed loudly, "He can't kill me! Frank can't ever find me! He's too fucking stupid to find me! That fucking idiot!"

Columbia smiled to hide her worry. "I know he hasn't caught us, but I still want to stay here."

"The dumb shit won't find us, don't worry." Eddie snorted.

"Oh, but I beg to differ."

Columbia and Eddie turned their bodies around to make sure that the voice they heard wasn't real. But, it was. That was the demonic chuckle of Frank-n-Furter, standing a short distance from the two of them. Eddie staggered back, falling on his butt. Columbia backed up against the door.

So many horrible questions hit her at once. How did he find her secret entrance for Eddie? Did he over hear some thing? Was this it for the both of them?

"M-M-Ma-ss-" Columbia was never as scared as see was now. She wished she was far away from Frank.

He loomed over them. Frank grinned, flashing the bat behind his back to them.

Columbia's eyes widened when Frank raised the weapon over his head.

Silence was only enjoyed for a second.

-

Late afternoon and still no Riff Raff. No anybody for that matter. Magenta wondered were everyone was. She had given up on searching for Riff Raff anymore because she already raided the castle twelve times.

She entered the lab and found no one. She leaned against a wall and sighed. The place was eerily quiet, leaving her slightly discomforted.

Rocky appeared in the lift and rushed over to Magenta. He dropped to his knees and hid his face in her stomach. He sobbed loudly.

"My dear, if you're that desperate for a woman go to Columbia. I'm busy right now." Magenta sighed.

She looked down to see Rocky looking up at her. His face mortified her. Dried blood was dotted all over Rocky's face. His eyes were dark and lost.

"Columbia." He whined.

"What?! What's wrong with her?" Magenta gasped.

Rocky had tears streaming down his face. "Beaten."

Magenta's heart skipped a beat.

"Was Eddie with her?" She asked in a whisper.

Rocky nodded slowly. "Beaten."

Magenta helped Rocky up, "Show me were they are, now!"

Rocky nodded, grabbed Magenta's hand and guided her to the girl's room.

Rocky pointed at the opened door. Magenta choked. Eddie was nothing more than a battered up corpse. Magenta stepped over him to look for her friend. Not even a few feet away lay a motionless Columbia.

Magenta felt tears flow down her face. Words couldn't escape her mouth. She was about to help her up before Rocky shouted out to her, "No!"

Magenta stopped and turned to him, confused, "Huh?"

"Me." Rocky said, carefully picking up Columbia in his arms. He took a last look at Eddie and walked off.

Magenta stood there in a daze. Frank must have done this. He killed Eddie and battered Columbia to near death. He was a devil.

"Coming?" Rocky called out to her.

Magenta hesitated, "Yes."

Magenta didn't even give Eddie a second glance. She was already far to overwhelmed by the incident.

She followed Rocky to his room. He placed Columbia on his bed. Magenta was touched by his gentle nature. He treated her as if she was a baby fawn. This made Magenta crack a smile.

"Rocky, have you seen my brother anywhere?" She asked, hopefully.

Rocky know exactly were Riff Raff was.

He hesitated a long time before answering, "No."

Magenta caught on quickly to Rocky's obvious lie.

"Rocky," She pressed, "Where is my brother?"

"Around." Rocky kept his back turned to Magenta and tended to Columbia's wounds.

His avoidance bothered her, "Can you be more specific?"

Rocky let out a nervous whine. Magenta only thought of the worst right now.

"What happened to my brother? Where is Riff Raff?!" She coughed. She had upset herself even more.

Rocky turned around and hugged Magenta. He felt bad; he didn't mean to make her even more depressed.

"Don't…cry." Rocky comforted.

Magenta was surprised to hear Rocky say something more that a one-worded answer.

"Please Rocky. An answer?" Magenta pleaded, which was out of her nature.

Rocky gulped, "Deep Freeze…"

Magenta broke out of Rocky's embrace and bolted for the Lab. She panicked a great deal for Riff Raff's life. There was no way she'd let him die.

Her gut never felt so heavy, which made it difficult for her to run. All she could do is hope she would make it in time.

She reached the Lab and rushed over to the Deep Freeze, slamming her palm down on the red button. The door dropped opened with a very loud thud. At this point she didn't care if Frank heard her, which was a tiny concern but not one great enough to slow her down. A wall of ice could slow her down though. It was a thick wall of it too. So, she grabbed an axe near by and hacked at the wall like a mad woman. With each strike at the ice, she made a groan. The ice was too strong. She gave it her all, yet she felt no difference.

"Break, damn you!" She snarled.

She tried and tried, never slowing down.

Soon it got caught in the ice, causing her to stop. She must have made a crack. She painted heavily, sweat dripping from her head. So, close and yet so far.

After taking her short break, never leaving her spot, she continued mauling the ice wall.

Suddenly, a large crack split part of the wall. Magenta took one last swing and the wall crumbled down.

Riff Raff was lying in the Deep Freeze. Magenta rushed in the freezer and dragged him out carefully.

He was as white as a ghost when she took a good look at him. Her shaking hand felt his cold narrow face. He needed heat. Magenta, without a second thought, clung her body over top her brother's. He was terribly cold. She was glad to feel him shiver because now she knew he was alive.

"Oh, Riff." She choked out.

Riff Raff shivered more. He was still unconscious, but felt around for warmth. Magenta was startled by his sudden movements. His arms squeezed her tightly. He had quite a strong grip for being unconscious.

"Magenta," He moaned weakly.

She looked down, his eyes were still closed. He must have been looking for her.

"Sister?" He continued.

Riff Raff, unexpectedly, had the power to roll the two of them on their sides. He nuzzled up by Magenta's neck, still shaking from the coldness of his frozen chamber.

"I'm here, Riff Raff. I'm right here." Magenta whispered.

"Magenta," Riff whimpered, cuddling up as close as he could to her.

Never in her whole life was her brother so helpless. Riff Raff showed no weakness, no fear. That's one of the reasons Magenta adored him. Seeing him in a state like this made her feel even weaker than she already was. Riff Raff was always her backbone and now the rolls are switched. It was Magenta's turn not to let her weakness overwhelm her.

"It'll be okay, brother. We are still together…" Magenta whispered.

She felt the grip of her brother's arms loosen.

Magenta looked down to see her brother looking back at her. Magenta hugged him harder.

"Magenta let me get up." Riff Raff weakly demanded.

"Are you stupid? No!" Magenta snapped.

"Let me get up!" Riff Raff hissed.

"You're probably too weak to even crawl, you fool!" Magenta commented.

Riff tried to break from his sister's grasp but failed miserably. He growled.

"Sister, don't try me!" Riff warned, shivering.

"I'll try you as much as I want. I'm the stronger one right now." Magenta taunted.

Riff glared.

"Brother, can I ask something of you?"

Riff Raff blinked, "What?"

"Can you keep still, just a little while longer?" Magenta asked.

"Why?"

"I want to hold you, brother." Magenta simply said.

"Hold me?" Riff repeated.

"Please, just a little longer?" She touched his forehead with her own.

Riff Raff noticed now that she had been crying.

Riff raff sighed. "If that will please my dearest sister, then I have no choice."

"It would more than you know." She chuckled softly.

Riff Raff's spirit smiled, but it would show on his face. He wanted her to be happy.

A dark memory came to his mind.

"_Stop it!" Magenta screamed. _

_I was thrown into the wall, literally. I heard Daemon laughing. His two friends joined in._

"_Come on now, mate. We just want the girl." Daemon said with a heavy Australian accent. _

"_No," Was all I could say after choking up blood._

_Magenta ran to my side. "Leave us alone!"_

"_I can't do that, babe. You're just too sexy!" Daemon grinned._

_I felt half dead, which made sense because I was just mauled by three strong wolves. Daemon didn't even receive a scratch. No wonder why he was one of the two leaders. Daemon-Furter, what a name for a gang. _

_The platinum blond cur kicked his steel-toed boots on my shoulder. I howled._

_The bastard laughed. "Come on! I'm even willing to give you an ass load of cash for that beauty at your side!"_

"_My sister…is worth more…then any amount of money…" I coughed out._

_He spit, "Then, I'll take her."_

_Daemon grabbed my sister's arm and yanked her towards him. She tried to pull away, but Daemon was obviously too much for her._

_To everyone's surprise, she uppercut his jaw with her boot. I never knew she had it in her. _

"_You damn bitch!" Daemon barked. He punched her and she was tossed to the ground._

_I jerked up, but my injuries were too savvier for me to move._

_Daemon picked up a brick and was about to beat my sister to death before a voice rang out from behind us, "That's enough, Daemon."_

_It was Frank. He strutted up to us, standing in front of Magenta and myself._

"_Now, now, now Daemon. Don't you lay another dirty paw on these two." Frank hissed._

"_That bitch kicked my jaw, mate!" Daemon snarled._

"_These two are of great use to me. I need them alive." Frank petted Magenta's hair._

_Why didn't this man, that we meant only two times before, want us?_

_Daemon pointed at me, "That stupid bastard killed my brother, your lover!"_

_Frank's face was struck with shock and grief. Was the boy I killed really his lover?_

"_Even if that is the case," Frank grinned, walking behind Daemon, "I need them alive."_

"_No! I'm ridding of the both of them!" Daemon swung around._

_I saw Daemon twitch, then cough. Frank had a grinned engraved on his face. I noticed, too, that the two gang members flinched. With in seconds darted off._

"_Frank…you son of a bitch…" Daemon hacked, "You betrayed me…and our gang…and my brother!"_

_Frank twisted his wrist and Daemon dropped to his knees. Blood was on the ground. Now, I knew what was happening._

_Daemon looked up at Frank, "You betrayed us…for a couple of mutts…are they more important to you…then us…?"_

_Frank's face was blank now. "They will be of good use to me, I assure you."_

"_I trusted you mate…and now look at me. Ross…wouldn't have been… proud of you for… doing this."_

_Frank glared._

"_My brother…fell in love with…the devil…which surprised me…considering he was totally opposite…of you. I'll be meeting with Ross soon…I'm coming…brother…"_

_Daemon laughed, "Frank-n-Furter…I pray you be killed…killed by the very thing you saved…and while you lay in your own pool of blood…you'll have regretted past actions…and you will die…miserable…and alone…"_

_Daemon choked his last breath and collapsed. A knife was embedded in his gut._

_Frank's face was horrified but changed once he looked at us._

"_Daemon, he was always so hateful." Frank chuckled._

_His voice seemed uneasy._

"_Why…did you save us?" I questioned._

"_You, my friend, are intelligent. I could use that." Frank said._

"_So, my intelligence…is more valuable than you're partner's life?" I hissed._

"_Daemon was in the way of my dream." Frank walked over to us._

"_You're the type that puts his own benefit…before others? I coughed._

"_Not always." He smiled._

"_I think what is important right now is to get you to the hospital." Frank propped me up._

_I felt numb._

"_You, girl. Get his legs!" Frank commanded._

"_My name isn't girl," My sister snapped, picking up my legs, "My name is Magenta."_

_They rushed up to the hospital and I was so weakened by my injuries that I fainted._

_I woke up only twice during my three day stay and both of those times my sister was there, smiling and holding my hand. _

---

**A/N: Yay! More past stuff! Five down and four more to go! Next chapter is the aftermath of Frank's craziness. I'm fueled by the reviews. So, if you review my chapters I'll love you forever! If you already reviewed at least once, I already love you. lol Please review. :D**


	6. The Domestic

**A/N: Chapter six! Enjoy!**

---

"Damn it, that hurts!" Riff Raff barked at his sister.

The siblings were hiding out in Riff's room, sitting on his bed.

Magenta was bandaging up his wounds on his shin. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up will you?" She hissed.

She tightened the bandage on purpose and Riff cringed.

"What is your problem? Do you have some sort of sick humor in this?" Riff Raff hissed.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Magenta grinned stroking his injured leg.

The warmth of her touch calmed him, though his eyes gaze at her a weak glare. She ignored it by looking down at his shin.

It was quiet between the two of them now, which was different because all morning Riff Raff would snap and complain. His stared at her in amazement.

"Better?" Magenta looked back up.

Riff Raff's eyes shot in another direction, "Yes."

She rolled down his pant leg. "Is your other leg alright?"

"Just bruised."

She glanced at his torso, which was covered in cuts.

"Brother, remove your jacket and vest." Magenta commanded.

Riff Raff freaked, "What? No!"

His sister chuckled, "Why not?"

"My chest is fine!" Riff argued.

"I can see the rips and blood on your bloody cloths." Magenta said, pointed out the obvious.

"I'm fine."

Magenta paused then punched her brother in the stomach. Riff Raff howled in pain.

"What the hell was that for, you damn fool?" Riff Raff snarled, holding his stomach.

"Proving a point." Magenta said, tugging on his sleeve. "Now, take it off."

Riff Raff scooted back in disapproval.

"What are you so embarrassed of?" Magenta questioned.

"I'm not embarrassed." Riff hissed.

Magenta waited for him to take his jacket off. Riff Raff hesitated and slowly started to pull down his coat. Magenta grew irritated at his pace. She walked on her knees toward him, reaching out and pulled it down all the way. Riff Raff was shocked by her aggression and watched her toss the coat to the floor. Her hands were now next to his sides, holding her up. They could each feel the other's hot breath. Hearing her brother pant made it difficult for her to balance herself over him. All Riff Raff did was watch her face.

"Now," Magenta continued, "Lose the vest."

Still having his eye fixated with her eyes, he removed the blood covered vest. He, slowly, moved his hand with the garment in it over the floor and dropped the vest. Magenta, finally gazed down at his wounds. Some were quite awful; he had many small cuts and bruises too. She reluctantly, reached back to the bandages and turned back when she had them.

The domestic pored ointment on a clothe and started to rub it on his shoulder. Riff gritted his teeth at the stinging pain. With her free hand she petted his dirty blonde hair. Riff Raff blinked. It was a bit humorous the see her caring for him.

"Do you want me to stop?" Magenta asked.

"No, finish cleaning it." Riff Raff almost whispered, admiring her tenderness.

Magenta nodded and finished her job. She rubbed the medicine on all the major gashes, and then reached down for the bandages.

"Are you ready?" Magenta asked.

Riff Raff nodded.

She began wrapping the bandage at his shoulder. Since Magenta had to get close to it to see what she was doing, her hair was in Riff's face. He turned away from it, facing his sister. Magenta paused what she was doing to look at Riff Raff. She accidentally brushed her lips against his and she froze. Riff Raff ceased his panting.

Without any thought, Riff tilted his head and kissed her. Magenta made a quiet gasp after the little kiss. She didn't expect that, but wasn't repulsed by it either. He hid his face in her red curls. She gazed at him for a moment. Then, she smiled and kissed his cheek. She could see Riff blush, an expression she had never witnessed her brother make.

She completed bandaging up his torso and arms. All that remained wash the cut across his cheek.

She was still on her knees, in front of him. The cut looked absolutely painful, as did the rest of his gashes.

Magenta sighed, "You poor thing."

Riff Raff still focused his gaze elsewhere and was too nervous to speak. As amusing as it was to see her brother acting like a timid child she couldn't stand him not talking to her.

"Brother." She pressed him to speak to her.

"Hm?" Was all the response she received from him.

She set the clothe on his injured check. He flinched and found himself looking directly into Magenta's eyes again. She kissed the tip of his nose.

"All done." She smiled.

It was silent now. Both waiting for the other to say something about there little kiss. They also knew who would be the first to speak. Riff Raff. Yet, Magenta still wanted more time to think about it to herself.

"Magenta," Riff began.

"Oh, brother can I stay in your room for a while. I don't want to sleep in that room. It'll give me even more strange nightmares. Will you please consider it?" She interrupted him.

"Don't you think you should be consoling Columbia right now?" Riff Raff questioned.

Oh, of course! She was so worried about her brother that she had forgotten about Columbia. She probably needed someone more now than Riff Raff.

Her answer was almost sudden, "Oh, yes! I need the rush over to the poor dear right away!"

Magenta jumped off the bed and opened the door, "Give me your answer in a few nights!"

Just as quick as she leaped off the bed she was out of the room.

Riff Raff blinked stupidly at his door.

-

When Magenta found Columbia she had her face buried in pillows. Rocky was asleep next to her, after all it was his bed. Columbia was startled to here someone walking towards her. She assumed it would be Frank. Knowing him, he'd probably thought she had just gotten through fucking Rocky. Her head shot up and was relieved to see it was Magenta.

Magenta sat on the bed with the two of them. The domestic grew depressed seeing Columbia's face. Her eye liner was running down her cheeks. Her face was red, as well as her eyes. Magenta hated seeing her like this.

She really didn't know what to say to her.

"I can't believe my Eddie is dead." Columbia said in a hush tone.

Magenta lay down next to her.

"And no one's going to clean him up down there either. He'll probably just sit there and rot, or get eaten by rats." Columbia used such a sad tone.

Magenta starred at the ceiling, just listening.

"The stupid idiot thought that Frank wound never ever catch him, and I wanted to believe it too. But, he was so wrong. Our carelessness got him killed. Stupid me." Columbia mumbled.

"I know you've told Eddie countless times that for his own good he should show up less often. But, that fat buffoon didn't seem to want to listen. So, don't blame yourself." Magenta said.

"Yeah, I guess it really is his fault. He was such an idiot. He thought he was invincible." A small smiled formed on her face.

Magenta smiled too.

"You were both fools in love and hoped for the best out of your relationship." Magenta said.

"Love is a strong emotion to have…ain't I right Magenta?" Columbia gave her a knowing look.

Magenta looked at her, "What? Do you still think I love my own brother?" She laughed.

"You're doing it again." Columbia said.

"Doing what?"

"Denying your love for Riff Raff. It's very funny really."

Magenta sat up, "I don't love my brother like that!"

Columbia closed her eyes and chuckled softly, "Well, love him or not you need to show that man all the love you have for him. Love every moment with him. Make him know how you really feel for him now, in case you can't later. Ya know what I mean?"

Magenta never heard that girl say anything deep before. Columbia's words had her speechless. She lay back down.

Columbia started the cry, "I wish I had more time with him…"

Magenta hugged her.

"Why does every one I love die?" She sobbed.

"You love me don't you?" Magenta grinned.

Columbia blinked, and then smiled, "Yeah."

"Well, honey, I can keep you company in those lonely, cold nights!" Magenta tickled her sides, making Columbia squirm and giggle.

Rocky groaned, which caused them to stop.

"Can you hang around with us for a while?" Columbia asked.

"Of course." Magenta agreed.

Columbia cuddled up to the domestic's shoulder and dozed off in a heartbeat. Magenta smiled and shut her eyes. She missed Riff Raff already, but she decided to stay with Columbia for a little while.

_Four days later…_

Riff Raff yawned. He grew incredibly bored with staying in his room. Ever since Magenta left he would normally pace or sleep or lay in his bed in deep thought.

He was sitting on his bed, feeling miserable.

Thankfully, his wounds were almost healed and several smaller bruises and cuts went away a couple of days ago. He wanted to get back at Frank-n-Furter, make him suffer.

But, what to do? Riff Raff was still fond of the idea to harm Rocky in some way. Maybe kill him? No, it would upset the girls and he didn't really want to kill anymore then he planned to. Hurting him wouldn't seem too bad, Riff Raff thought.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Riff Raff waited to hear who it was.

"Brother, are you still cooped up in there?" Magenta asked.

Riff Raff rushed to the door and opened it. Magenta, out of sheer joy, tackled her brother to the ground. She kissed his forehead and had a death grip-like hug. Soon after she started to tickle him and Riff Raff tried to hold back his laughter. He failed. Magenta chuckled along with him. They were happy to be reunited.

Riff managed to pull his sister closer to him by giving her a hug. Thinking fast, he rolled the two of them over, so Riff Raff was on top. He held her arms down by cuffing her wrists. There laughter subsided and now they were panting. Riff Raff stared down into his lovely sister's eyes. Her smile showed playfulness, but her eyes seemed to hold something different. What ever it was made Riff feel weak.

Magenta raised an eye brow, still with that grin of hers.

"Yes?" Riff asked.

"You're still as handsome as ever." Magenta commented.

"And you're just as sexy as ever." Riff Raff gave her a playful grin.

Magenta giggled.

Riff Raff admired her laughter. For his own good, he had to get off of his sister before he got any more physical. Pinning her down was a bit of a turn on. He carelessly, flopped down on the floor next to her. She cuddled with him.

"I've missed you." Magenta whispered.

"Not as much as I did," Riff smiled.

"I have thought up a plan to anger Frank." Riff said suddenly.

Brother, no." Magenta sighed.

Riff Raff was confused, "Why?"

"You almost got beaten to death!" Magenta argued.

"I'm still going to do this, sister. I have it all planned out. You see-"

"Stop it! Riff Raff just give it up will you!" She barked.

"No, this time he will die!" Riff Raff hissed.

"You won't win! Damn it you'll never win!"

Riff Raff glared.

"He'll find his own way to get back at you! I don't want anyone else to be in danger." She said quieter.

He hugged his upset sister. "I promised you many nights that I would set you free from this Hell hole, even if it kills me."

"No! Don't risk your life for me again! Not again. The thought of you dead…" She couldn't finish.

He chuckled, "My dear, it's only an expression."

"But, what if you do die? What will I do…?" A tear rolled down the domestic's face.

Riff Raff placed his hand on her cheek and gave her a warm smile, "I'm here now and I'll be around for a long time."

Magenta laughed lightly, "Please promise me you won't go through with whatever it is you're planning." She gazed up at his eyes, which gave away his answer. "You're as stubborn as a bloody mule, you know that?"

"How nice of you to notice." Riff grinned, kissing the tip of her nose.

Magenta stood up and walked over to her brother's bed. She laid down in it and sighed. Riff knew she was obviously not too fond of is idea, but he wanted their freedom.

He stood, "I'm off."

She didn't respond. He glanced back at her, on her side and not facing him. He laughed.

"I hope you sleep well."

Magenta wanted to stop him, but she knew it was hopeless. All she could say was, "Be careful."

Riff Raff shut the door and headed for the Lab.

Riff was glad to find Rocky alone. He thought he should just get it done and over with. Rocky was starring at the ceiling, wandering. God only knows what was buzzing around in his mind.

Riff Raff found Frank's chain on the floor. The same one that he beat him with. He was hesitant to pick it up but once he did he felt a serge of power running through him. This chain, alone, could kill Frank-n-Futer. Not yet, first Riff needed to strike Rocky a few times.

Rocky turned around and gasped at the sight of Riff Raff. The butler smiled evilly. The only instinct that came to Rocky's mind was to run. So, he did. Riff was close on his heels. Rocky whined.

Riff swung the chain at the back of Rocky's leg, tripping him. Once close enough, Riff Raff lashed wildly at Frank's greatest creation. All he could think of in his rage was to get back at him for everything. Not only for his sister and himself, but for Columbia and her moronic Eddie too.

"Riff Raff!" He heard a feminine voice calling his name and before he could react he was tackled down.

He pushed the girl off, not thinking who it was. His eyes were closed when he pinned the woman. His eyes opened and Riff was surprised to see Columbia under him.

"Stop hurting Rocky!" She snapped.

Riff Raff stood up. So did she.

They glared at each other for a while.

"Why are you attacking Rocky? He's done nothing to you!" Columbia snapped.

Riff Raff raised the chain to strike the groupie. He wanted her to shut up. He cracked the chain once. It missed Columbia, purposely. The girl shrieked, thinking she was going to be hit.

Riff threw the chain to the ground and started to walk off. He heard Columbia drop to her knees, sobbing. He turned to her and noticed she was shaking. Riff sighed, he knew he scared the poor fool and had to calm her. He bent down on one knee, starring at the shaken Columbia. She scooted back. Riff grabbed her hand wrist before she could go any further. The reaction to this made Columbia screech and Riff let her go. He pondered, what would make her stop freaking out?

Riff Raff did the unexpected. He outstretched his arms for a hug, reluctantly. Columbia blinked. Was he serious? She crawled over to him, staring long and hard at him. Riff's eye twitched. Slowly, her arms wrapped around him and they hugged. Columbia laughed loudly.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me." She chuckled.

Hated her? The thought never actually crossed his mind. "No, I don't hate you, you're just annoying."

"I'm glad to here!" Columbia smiled.

"So, what's our next move?"

Riff Raff and Columbia turned to see Magenta, now in the Lab. Riff let go of Columbia and stood up.

"Are you-?"

"Yes," Magenta interrupted her brother, "The three of us can easily take Frank down."

Columbia clapped and Riff smiled.

"Now, you've got the right idea sister." Riff praised, "And if Columbia wants she may stay in my chambers."

"Oh no! Are you kidding?! I don't want to here Riffy and Mag go bump in the night!" She chuckled then skipped off, "I'll be around."

Magenta and Riff Raff were alone now. The domestic laughed.

"Don't even say it." Riff hissed.

She kept laughing. "That was so sweet."

Riff Raff rolled his eyes. His sister linked arms with him as they headed for his chambers.

"What's next now brother?"

"We wait until tomorrow morning." Riff Raff felt like his plan would work this time. "You inform Columbia to hide and you hide as well."

"And you?" She asked.

"I'll be busy killing Frank after the two of you are hidden." Riff smirked.

The two stopped in their tracks and faced each other. They knew what needed to be done. They elbow fucked and cackled loudly into the air. What a demented pair.

---

**A/N: 6/9. Riffy hugged Columbia…IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE!! Anyway, next chapter will be sweet…'til a point. I can't say anymore, even though I want to. Please review!**


	7. Once Upon A Time

**A/N: Chapter seven is here. This chapter has a lot of switching back and forth with the flash backs. And the similarities of the present time and past are supposed to sound similar. Enjoy!**

---

It was early dawn when Magenta went to retrieve Columbia. She couldn't sleep at all, but Riff Raff seemed to not find much trouble. How he could sleep with all that was going on was beyond her. She was far too nervous.

After a while of searching, Magenta failed to find the girl. She didn't care so much because it was still early. So, the domestic decided not to bother right now.

Where to go? There was no way in hell she'd enter the Lab and going in any of the bedrooms didn't appeal to her. The Throne Room was perfect. She snuck her way to her destination and sighed in relief to see it empty.

Immediately, she rushed up to the throne. Before sitting she marveled at its magnificent silver frame. Magenta paused. Her sitting on the throne by herself was a seldom thing. After glancing around quickly, checking for anyone else, she sat in it with her legs crossed. She laughed, only for a moment she felt as if she was a queen. Eventually, she slouched down and sighed.

It was nice having the peace and quiet, yet she missed Riff. She closed her eyes. She searched her mind for a memory that would comfort her. Ah, yes. The first time they waltzed perfectly.

_I remember at that time I was eleven. I finally nailed some of the difficult steps and I felt great. Riff Raff had one hand on my waist and the other holding my hand up in the air. I had butterflies in my stomach._

"_Are you ready?" Is all he whispered into my ear before we began._

_I nodded and he started to play music. He led me all around the dinning room of our home. It was a small room, but we still danced. We kept eye contact the whole time too. I was glad that Riff was the one who taught me all the steps. He was always patient with me and only me._

_I loved it when he would spin me and then pull me back into his arms. It was so wonderful that at times I'd bite my tongue to see if I was dreaming. _

_Another thing that was wonderful was my brother's looks. He was a beautiful creature, yet not many girls ever wanted to date him. But, Riff Raff turned down all the girls that ever asked him on a date. I had never had the slightest idea why either because some of those girl were amazing._

_The song was coming to an end. I was disappointed. With stunning accuracy he spun me twice, pulled me into his arms, and dipped me, slowly. The music had stopped. Riff held me there only for a few more seconds before bringing me back up, just as slow as he dipped me._

_He starred at me with much amazement; it was expressed mostly in his icy blue eyes. I hid my smile behind my hand. But, he grabbed it to show himself my grin._

"_That was perfect, sister." He praised._

_He laughed once my face turned brick red._

She got up from the throne and walked over to the center of the room. It was a lot bigger than her old home; hell the room was as big as her old home. For some reason the room felt colder than normal. Probably because of all the death in the castle. But, it didn't bother her much. She was used to that sort of feeling.

She wanted to dance again. It's been a while since she did, yet she didn't want to risk looking stupid dancing alone. But, it was five in the morning and no one was awake. So she danced, humming one of her favorite tunes.

But, Magenta was wrong. There was someone else awake. He crept over to the door frame, where he peeked out from. Riff Raff was glad he was unseen by his sister. She moved with such grace, but he could tell by the stiffness in some of her moves she wasn't completely at ease. Then again when has she been? Still, her movements always captivated him.

_I was finally home after getting our dinner from frail old man. Sure, I felt a little bad stealing an old man's food but he was probably going to croak the next day anyway. I set it on a chair and as soon as I do I hear music playing. Followed by singing. Two familiar voices, two women. My first thought was that Magenta had made a new friend, but the other voice sounded too adult for a friend. I crept over to the dinning room and peeked out from the door frame. Now, it was obvious. She was singing with the artist of the song. That song was our favorite; we even referred to it as our song. It was a soft jazz song we both enjoyed._

_The sight of her singing and dancing made me want to join her, but why stop this rare display now? I'll wait some more._

Magenta continued to hum and waltz alone. She did rather the company of a warm melody, but this would have to do. The fact that she could step to a beat at the right time was great.

_I guess I always was one to get things right eventually. I wondered when my brother would be back from town. We were low on food so he told me he would return soon with our dinner. _

_So, I waited and danced. He'd better hurry though because I was starving. I continued to sing to me and my brother's song. How it became our song was pretty simple. Once while walking down a street during the winter this song played on a radio that some bum had. And Riff Raff turned to me and simply said, "Magenta, dance with me."_

_And I did._

Riff Raff couldn't bare it much longer. Her movements, her body, her voice. They drove him absolutely insane. He wanted to have her, badly. Yet, he couldn't stop watching her. Now, he had to make a tough decision.

_My sister, such a blissful child. I watched her with a smile. Though, I hated to admit it, I can smile and she was the only thing that could make me do it. She was a small, loving creature full of grace and potential. The thought of her as a grown woman sent chills down my spine. _

_I laughed to myself; at least the food can't get cold._

Magenta was humming close to her favorite part of the song. She was very tempted the sing it at the top of her lungs. To make a mistake like that would coast her life in the long run, so she didn't bother to.

_My favorite part was here. I belted out the lyrics. I couldn't believe how alive I felt. _

_Soon after, I heard footsteps behind me. Startled, I turn around quickly. Riff Raff was a few feet away from me. I was shocked at how quiet he was. What caught my attention the most were his eyes. They seemed entranced with something about me. I blushed as we stared at each other. What were you thinking, Riff Raff?_

Riff started his way over to his dearest sister. As quiet as a mouse, he was only a few feet away from her. Spontaneously, he embraced her from behind. One arm crossing her collar bones and the other under her chest.

Magenta stopped everything she was doing. Her first reaction was to run, but the warmth of this hug was all too familiar. She smiled. He was always very sneaky.

_The expression on her face once she saw me was one of study and embarrassment. I could see why she was studying me. I must have looked as if I were in a great awe by her, which I was. She turned herself away from me to hide her crimson face. _

"_Sister," was all I said to get her to whip her head back to me, full of attention and still red._

"_I must have looked…" She began until I interrupted._

"_Marvelous." I said which total opposite of what she was going to say._

_Her face grew redder. I laughed lightly and reached out to take her hand. She watched as I brought it up to kiss it and mutter, "My I have this dance?"_

"_But won't dinner get cold?" Magenta asked._

_I refused to let her back down, "Dear, I brought home a loaf of bread. Trust me it won't get cold."_

"I looked stupid, didn't I?" Magenta laughed, "Sorry you had to see that."

"Sorry I had to see what? You in a moment of happiness?" Riff asked.

Magenta chuckled, "That and my awful humming."

I kissed the top of her head.

She continued, "Damn, I was here so long. I forgot to go find Columbia."

"Find?" Riff Raff repeated.

"Yes, I look all over the castle for her and I can't find the girl." Magenta laughed at herself.

"Well, she obviously doesn't need our help hiding now does she?" Riff said, pulling back his sister's hair to kiss her neck.

"Well, maybe she…" Magenta wanted to find Columbia, but Riff Raff's tiny kisses made her change her mind, "…she'll be alright."

_Riff Raff led me in our dance. It was short and I wanted more. Once the music stopped, he brought me so close to him that I could feel his heart pounding against my chest. I was never this close to him. His fingers propped up my chin and he kissed me. Short and tender, it was. That was the first time my brother kissed my lips. I we pulled away and I think I was ten times as red in the face then I was. My brother just smiled._

"_Hey, Riff! Let's go eat!" I suggest grabbing his arm, pulling him my direction. He let me take him to our food. There were so many things I wanted to say to him, but I avoided it._

Riff Raff turned Magenta so that she faced him. They gazed at one another and Magenta knew what was coming. And she was right. Riff kissed her, deeply. As much as she wanted it to last forever, she pulled back from her brother.

"Frank might wake up soon, if he hasn't already." Magenta said, avoiding eye contact.

She started to walk away, until she heard her brother say, "You always do this to me."

Magenta turned back, "What?"

"This." Riff threw his hand her direction, frustrated.

"What this?" Magenta said, mimicking Riff Raff's action.

"Leave when ever things between us get intimate!" Riff snapped.

Magenta froze up.

"Every time we've ever kissed, you never said a thing about it. Why, sister?"

Magenta couldn't look her brother in the face, so she looked down.

"You avoid it." Riff said. Magenta's turned her body away from him, slightly, and crossed her arms.

"I don't avoid it." Magenta mumbled her lie.

"What do you think you're doing now?" Riff hissed.

"What does it matter, brother? Why do you care?" Magenta snapped, immediately.

Riff Raff hesitated, "It's killing me. It really is."

Magenta was silent, still not looking at him, "Why do you even do anything like that to begin with?"

"Why do you let it continue?" Riff Raff said, less angered.

Magenta didn't respond. She knew why she did anything.

"Why do you let me get so close then you push me away?" He said softly, and laughed at himself, "You don't know how long I've…"

Magenta looked up at her brother once he started walking towards her.

"Kept such an obvious secret! Boy, Riff you seem to have quite a few troubles right now!"

That voice came from neither one of them. They turned to see a rather pissed off Frank, tapping his foot and arms crossed. Riff Raff's instinct was to step in front of his sister.

"We were just le-" Riff began before he was interrupted.

"Staying! You two were just staying in my room, waiting for your punishment. Right?" It was very clear that Frank-n-Furter was very angry.

"Riff Raff, I believe it was you who nearly killed my baby. And I believe in the Eye for an Eye rule." Frank hissed.

Riff Raff backed away with Magenta still behind him.

"I'm glad you are familiar with that statement, Riff. At least you'll have some idea of what is going to happen to her." Frank grinned.

Magenta felt sick and weak all of a sudden. Riff Raff stayed in front, acting as her shield.

"Why not hurt me instead," Riff suggested. Frank strolled slowly towards them, "After all, it was I who had beaten him to a near bloody pulp."

"As tempting as it sounds, I think I must decline. I have other plans that are more…" Frank grinned at Magenta, "Delicious."

Magenta cringed.

Unexpectedly, Frank punched the side of Riff's face. The blow caused him to fall head first into the ground. He was knocked out cold. Magenta gasped as she saw the chain uncoil from Frank's knuckle.

"Bastard!" Magenta barked.

She ran at him to slap him, but Frank caught her arm and twisted it behind her. He quickly grabbed the other and tied his chain around her wrists, so she couldn't break free. Frank stroked her shoulders and started to lick her neck. It was then that Magenta hoped forward and sent one leg back at Frank, and then ran. She heard him yowl in pain and fall on his knees. She didn't turn back and heard him getting up quicker than expected. She must not have hit the target area with her spiked heels.

Frank dash up in front of her and back handed her. Magenta landed, too, on her head. Yet, she wasn't quite unconscious. Frank loomed over her, grinning ear to ear.

He threw Magenta over his shoulder and dragged Riff on the ground by his leg.

"Damn you, Frank-n-Furter…" Magenta muttered weakly.

"Do hush, dear. Save your breath for what is yet to come." Frank giggled.

"What…?" Magenta was confused.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Magenta. It'll all be clear soon enough." Frank hissed.

"Don't worry…" Magenta laughed, "Please, there was only one moment in time I had actually believed in that, coming from you."

Frank chuckled, which made her feel even more uneasy than she had already felt.

"You should thank me; after all I saved you and your brother's life from my own kin." Frank smiled.

"Thanking you…is one of the last things I'd do for you…" Magenta hissed.

Frank shot her back a look of disgust, which soon changed back into that ridiculous grin.

"Why did you kill Daemon? Wasn't he like your brother?" Magenta asked.

"Well, not your definition of brother, but yes. He was like a brother." Magenta glared at his comment.

"I killed him because he was useless to me. That's all." He said.

"And we were useful?" Magenta asked.

"Well, I've heard a lot about Riff Raff's intelligence and you were just as pretty as a picture."

"That's all…some smarts and a decent body?" Magenta spat.

"Very good, dear." Frank praised.

"No, that couldn't have been the reason. I think it was something…deeper than that…" Magenta said, finally passing out.

Frank gritted his teeth.

"_Frank!" Daemon shouted behind me. _

_I flicked away my cigarette, "What is it?"_

"_Ross…" Daemon never sounded this upset and out of breath, "He's dead! He was killed!"_

_I starred at him for the longest time. Who would want to kill my Ross?_

"_Daemon, stop joking around," I laughed, taking off a green silk scarf off of my neck, "I was just going to give this to him. So show me where he is."_

"_Are you deaf, mate?" Daemon screamed, "He is dead!"_

"_I think the green would match fabulously with his eyes." I said, stroking the scarf._

_Daemon reached into his pocket and pulled out a blood drenched collar. He gazed upon it for a second then threw it at to ground before me. I thought I was going to vomit._

"_Yeah, I guess you could still give him the scarf to cover up the huge ass gash on his neck!" Daemon barked._

_I picked up Ross's collar. This was the only gift that I'd ever given to him, to anyone. My only special someone was dead. I was still in disbelief._

"_Daemon! Take me to him!" I shouted._

_He led me over to Ross's corpse. The cut on his neck made me almost cry. Daemon already was on his knees sobbing uncontrollably. All I could do was stare down at my deceased lover, with a grief stricken face._

"_Who killed him?" I muttered._

"_One of my men told me it was some blonde kid. He had a red headed girl with him too. He looked around the age of seventeen." Daemon snarled, still upset, "Now that I think of it, a few of my men may know where to find those little fuckers."_

"_Wait before you act, Daemon." I ordered._

"_Wait? I'm not waiting, Frank!" He laughed hysterically, "I'll track them down and kill them in two days, mate. Just two days."_

_I wasn't happy, at all, with his decision. So, I would have to make sure it was who I thought it was. "Alright, have it your way, Daemon. Go to them, kill them, whatever." I said, lighting another cigarette. "Let's just burry Ross, okay?"_

"_Yeah." Daemon said, grabbing his brother's legs._

_I carried his arms. We carried him home._

_That night when I was alone I vowed to torture my Ross's murderer. That was the only night this cold blooded Transylvanian ever shed tears._

---

**A/N: Oh no! Only two more chapters to go. The next chapter is going to put everything together, mostly. And it'll be full of drama. Yeah…Please review!**


	8. Bitter Sweet

**A/N: 8/9! Here it is! I didn't expect it to be this long, but no harm in that. Enjoy!**

**---**

"_It's nice to see you've made such a good recovery." Frank smiled._

_We all left that dreadful hospital. Back on the streets again._

_Magenta had a death grip on my arm, glancing every so often at Frank. I was in between them, yet I too kept my distance. _

"_My boy, do you mind if we strolled over to a place I normally visit?" Frank asked suddenly._

"_No thanks." Magenta answered sharply._

"_It's just on the way back. It won't take long." Frank sounded almost like he was begging._

"_Where is the place?" Magenta questioned, full of suspicions._

"_Oh, you'll see. I'm sure you both have been there before." Frank smiled._

_They reached the place Frank was so anxious to go to._

"_This is it!" Frank announced._

_My eyes widened. It was a place I was familiar with. Marko's Lab. I used to visit him a lot because I admired his work on bringing life to things that never had one to begin with. He'd always claim that he knew the secret to life itself, but the others would always laugh or say he was a crazy man, which was true to a point. That man was purely insane. Yet, I loved what he did. Eventually, he let me in his Lab and taught me several tricks. I haven't seen him in so long._

"_You know Marko?" I asked, dumbfounded._

"_Yes, he taught me some interesting things in the past." Frank said proudly._

_He knocked on the wooden door. After about the forth attempt he opened his door just enough so he could see with one eye._

"_Who is it?" asked the dry, old voice._

"_It's me, Frank-n-Furter! And I brought a guest that you already know." _

_The man opened the door all the way. His hazy, black eyes scanned every one of us. He gave us a huge grin._

"_Oh, it's been a while, eh Riff Raff?" He said, then looked at my sister, "And Magenta! You're looking wonderful!"_

"_May we come in?" Frank asked._

"_Of course." Marko agreed._

_We all sat on disgusting plaid furniture. It was rather uncomfortable. _

"_So, I remember you telling me that Riff raff was the only one you knew, other than your great self, who could actually bring something to life?" Frank questioned with a grin._

_How did he know about that?_

"_Yep, the one and only." The old man laughed, "That's my Riff!"_

_I gave a small smile for my achievement, "Yes, Nameless. That was my creation."_

_Suddenly, a bizarre creature jumped up on Marko's shoulder. It cooed._

"_Speak of the devil. He must have heard you call his name." Marko laughed loudly._

_The thing a top the old man's shoulder looked like a black lemur with bat wings. It cooed again._

"_Nameless is my favorite of all the creations ever created in this house, even over mine." _

_I saw Frank stare at me from the corner of my eye. He looked as if he had done some thing right. I felt uneasy again._

"_You seem to be the star pupil." Frank turned to me having even more sudden interest in me._

"_If you want to put it like that." I shrugged._

"_So, what made the three of you want to visit me again, hm?" Marko asked._

"_Oh, just to talk. You know, see how you've been and so on." Frank answered hastily._

_Talking was all that happened that afternoon. And Frank was mostly talking about me. Why me? We've only met once and I haven't even known him for over a week. Even then, I was unconscious most of the time. Who was this Frank-n-Furter?_

_The sun had set once we left. It was nice to see Marko and my only successful creation, but that thug wasn't making us feel the greatest. He did save us from his own partner. It's just I felt something was wrong with him._

_Magenta felt it too. She never hides from strange Transylvanians. Oh, Frank was different to her because of her constant glaring._

_We reached close to our home, finally. Magenta tugged at my arm and faced Frank, "This is our block so we best be getting home. See ya!" Magenta said quickly, giving him a fake grin. We never looked back at him._

Riff Raff awoke to Magenta shaking him, gently.

"You're finally up." She sighed.

"How long have I been knocked out for?" He asked peering around the dim lit room.

"A few hours after me," Magenta said, scooting closer to her brother.

"Riff, I would never admit this to anyone in my life before, but I'm scared. And I'm not normally scared of anything!" Magenta panicked.

"You're afraid of the dark?" Riff Raff asked, stupidly.

"No, you idiot!" Magenta hissed, "This room."

"This room?" Riff repeated, looking around.

"It doesn't look familiar to you? Not at all?" Magenta chuckled darkly.

Riff Raff examined the room once more. It was small, dark, and the walls were made of stone. Also, it was damp and cold with an eerie touch. Yes, this was like a small dungeon. Finally, it hit him. They both were in this exact place only once before.

"Frank's dungeon." Riff Raff muttered.

Magenta wanted to run, but she was bonded down by steel chains. She didn't want it to happen again.

"Brother…" Magenta held onto his arm tightly, "Is this the punishment I get for your doing? The Eye for an Eye treatment Frank spoke of, this is it?"

Riff held his sister and rocked back and forth.

"Please, don't let him go near me." Magenta gasped.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something…" Riff Raff tried to comfort her, but it was hopeless.

"Why did we ever decide to join Frank-n-Furter?" Magenta's asked, her voice was meloncoly.

_I was lying on the couch, staring blankly at the radio. I chose to play lazy today, considering I was always on the move. It was nice to lay back and listen to some soft jazz. I closed my eyes to think. It had been three days since we were with Frank. Thankfully, he hasn't showed up._

_Suddenly, I was pounced on. My eyes opened to see my sister. She grinned playfully._

"_Yes?" I simply asked._

"_What's on the radio, Brother?" Her eyes were full of curiosity._

"_Nothing special, really." I gave her a lazy smile._

_She flopped down. We both starred at the radio, enjoying each other's company._

"_You're comfortable to lay on, Riff." Magenta said, nuzzling my neck._

"_Am I, now?" I asked._

"_Yes, you are." She giggled._

_We both jumped at the sound of a knock at our door. Magenta got off of me and looked at me for approval. I stood up and shook my head. Magenta sat down on the couch and watched as I walked to the door. I opened it and who do I see? Frank-n-Furter._

_Even though I wasn't facing my sister, I knew she was glaring at him._

"_Hello, you two!" Frank greeted, with an uncomfortably cheery voice._

"_Hello." I mumbled._

_He pushed me aside and pranced in our home, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything!"_

_Magenta lit one of her cigarettes. Frank noticed and rushed over to the couch, sitting next to her. He snatched the pack from her hand and took one out. _

"_Light me up, babe?" Frank asked, pointing his cigarette in her direction._

_Reluctantly, she did. _

"_I'm not the type to beat around the bush," He paused and chuckled, "So; I'll get straight to the point."_

"_So, you had a reason for coming?" I asked, suspiciously._

"_Yes, I did," Frank blew smoke in the air, "How about you two come and live with me?"_

_Magenta's eyes darted from Frank-n-Furter to me. I was just as shocked._

"_That's a lot to ask, sir." I sighed._

"_You do know that my old gang is after the two of you and myself?" Frank asked._

"_Why are they after us?" Magenta questioned._

"_You killed my partner's brother, did you not Riff Raff?" Frank shot me a deathly glare._

_A deep, sickening pain sunk into my gut. I've only killed one person in my life and that person just happened to be the brother of a gang leader. Magenta rushed to my side._

"_Frank," I began, using a bit of an innocent tone, "Are you considering me to be a murderer?"_

_Magenta stepped back from me a few steps. Frank was studying my every move, my eyes, everything. Suddenly he smiled._

"_I'm dreadfully sorry, Riff. You just match the description of his killer so nicely. Sorry I jumped to conclusions like that." Frank said, more calmly._

_The room was silent for about a minute._

"_So, will you flee the city with me?" Frank grinned._

_Magenta's eyes pleaded for my answer to be no. _

"_Where will we be heading?" I questioned._

"_A different planet." Frank said, flicking his cigarette to the ground, then stomped it out._

_My sister and I gasped. "A planet? You can travel to another planet?" Magenta was in awe._

"_Yes, and not only will you be far away from my old gang, but you will also have a better place to live and work on those scientific skills of yours, Riff." Frank seemed awfully excited about it._

_I was rather impressed by what I was hearing. A better home, traveling, a place away from here, it sounded great. My sister looked unsure, but I think once we leave she would enjoy it._

"_I've never been the one to take up on an offer from a complete stranger, so consider yourself lucky." I grinned._

"_So, you'll come with me?" Frank leaped in front of me, eyes sparkling._

_Magenta just shrugged._

"_Yes. We will go with you." I concluded._

"_Excellent! I'll be back here tomorrow evening! Make sure you're ready!" Frank said, joyfully and before another word was spoken he was out the door. _

"_Should we trust him so easily?" Magenta mumbled._

"_I don't know," I sighed, "We probably won't be with him for long anyway. He'll get bored with us drone folk."_

The metal door swung open. Frank stood there wearing a hot pink corset with dark red dots scattered about. Everything else on him was the same other then that. The light was dim but Riff Raff could make out what the crimson dots were. Blood.

Magenta recognized the corset and backed away as far as she could from Frank. Riff choked once he remembered that it was his sister's blood.

"How pleasant that the two of you are awake." Frank said with a grin that was all to fake.

Riff crawled over to his sister and embraced her, hiding her face from that devil.

"Oh, how cute." Frank kept his fake smile, "Protecting her from danger."

His hand, quickly, clamped down on the back of Riff's neck, causing him to hack. Magenta gasped and bit down as hard as she could on Furter's arm. He loosened his hold just slightly, still choking Riff Raff. Blood trickled down his forearm.

His dark eye met hers, "That's quite arousing, Magenta. Maybe you should do that when I have my way-" He was interrupted by a kick to the face. Frank dodged most of the assault, but had a large cut on his cheek from her heel.

In reaction, Frank slammed Riff's bald head into his sisters and stood up. He licked the blood off of his wounded arm. Magenta shook of the throbbing pain in her head and looked over at her brother, who breathing heavily.

"Riff Raff!" Magenta screamed in horror.

"You know, I could never get you to scream my name like that. Only him and he wasn't even-" Frank sighed until Riff edged in the words, "Burn in Hell, Furter."

"Bold words for someone in your current situation, Riff." Frank hissed, strolling over to Magenta. He quickly, kicked Riff's gut and put shackles on Magenta's wrists. He unhooked her from the chains on the wall and held her by the chain on the shackles.

"Don't even think about moving away from me either." Frank warned.

"Why not?" Magenta snorted.

"It's easy to kill someone, you know?" Frank grinned devilishly.

"Magenta." Riff called out, weakly.

"Don't worry Riff! I'm coming back to get you, so be patient." Frank snickered.

He left the dungeon with Magenta.

Riff Raff just sat there, staring at the doorway. His expression, blank. All his mind could think of was, "_Don't let it happen again_."

Riff Raff glanced at the ground and saw sharp piece of steel just laying there. Riff wondered if it was there the whole time, but pushed the question aside. He grabbed it and started stabbing at parts of the chains. By the time Frank had gotten back, Riff had already broken small parts off of a link on each chain. Now if he could pull hard enough, the link would stretch, thus breaking the entire chain in half.

Frank unhooked the chains from the wall and dragged Riff by all four chains. Riff Raff saw his sister on Frank's bed as he entered the room. She had chains tied tightly around her wrist and that chain was connected to the middle of the wall, so it looked as if she was sitting up uncomfortably. Her boots have been removed, too. Thankfully, that was all that was removed.

Frank hooked each of Riff's limbs to the wall. "Ah, this brings me back." Frank sighed happily.

Riff Raff was agitated by the whole thing. He didn't respond, instead he glanced up at his sister. She hung her head low and she looked as if she had given up already.

"Magenta!" Frank called out, walking towards her. She remained quiet.

Once Frank reached the side of his bed, he roughly propped her chin up with his hand.

He began to laugh, "You look so…vulnerable. I like that."

Magenta glanced at her brother. He yanked on the chains, trying to get free. His teeth were bared and his eyes, full of rage.

Riff Raff grew very disturbed by Magenta's eyes. They were much darker than normal and so very lost. He pulled more on the chains and wondered if his attempt to break them was completely pathetic.

Frank let her jaw go. "Well, the fun begins."

Riff Raff pulled even more now. _Not again._

"_Finished." I announced, leaping off of the Lab table._

_I was glad to have finished a creation such as this and in only a year! Ever since my sister and I joined up with Frank, I've been working on this thing. Finally, it's done!_

"_This is what Frank wanted you to create? Another one of us?" Magenta asked, mockingly._

_I nodded._

"_What, are we not good company?" Magenta questioned with fake disappointment._

"_I guess we aren't." I smirked._

_Magenta hopped up on the table and inspected my creature. She looked as if she were in great thought._

"_Where have I seen this ugly mug before?" She asked suddenly._

_I shrugged, "I don't know. All I did was sculpt out a real life image of the drawing Frank gave me to follow."_

"_Damn, he sure is ugly," Magenta scoffed, following his torso downward, "But he makes up for it with a huge package."_

_I grinned and sighed, "I followed his picture."_

"_Get your scrawny ass up on this table and dance with me." Magenta grinned, giving me quite a devilish look._

_I gave her a look equally as evil and jumped on the lab table. We held each other as if we were waltzing, but danced with quick steps and movements. We tossed our heads back and let out a loud cackle. After dancing for about ten minutes, Frank burst into the room. We stopped and shot our heads, simultaneously, at the door. Magenta smiled and bit a strand of my hair, while I put on my serious look._

"_With the noise you two were making I though you were having some great sex on the table." He noticed my creation, lying on the table. _

"_Are you done already? It took you two years to accomplish making that fuzz ball with wings." Frank was shocked._

"_Yes, well, it was my first creation and I wanted it to be perfect." I said simply._

_Frank starred at the two of us for the longest time. Probably because we were locked into each other's arms and as close as ever. I tried to pull away, but Magenta kept a hold of me._

"_I've never seen siblings so…close before." Frank snickered._

_I was about to speak when my sister chuckled out in such a cute tone that it would frighten small children, "I love my big brother, Riffy!"_

_Frank blinked with the stupidest look on his face, "Okay…Tell me when you're done with your hug and we'll get that creation of Riff's to life."_

_He left quickly._

_Magenta let go of me and lit a smoke. _

"_What just happened?" I asked._

"_I scared him away," She answered, blowing smoke in the air, "So we didn't have to deal with him so soon."_

_I nodded. Spontaneously, I snatched the cigarette from her hand and put in my mouth. Magenta starred, grief stricken, at her now empty hand. I blew smoke in the air and stomped it out. _

"_What did you do that for?" Magenta snarled._

_I ignored her, "Let's drag this body to the tank."_

_Magenta pouted then helped me carry to the tank. We dropped it in and walked back to the lab table. We sat on it and I glanced over at her arm. She wore that same old black ribbon I gave her so long ago._

"_You still have that?" I asked, placing my finger on it._

_Magenta looked down, "Oh, yeah. I still have that old ribbon."_

"_Why is it so important? You always used to wear it every time we went out." I commented._

"_It has a sort of sentimental value. There is a good Transylvanian inside of me some where, remember?" She cackled._

_We smiled at one another until Frank came in again. The two of us glared._

"_Let's get started." Frank said with a grin slapped on his face._

_It took us all an hour, but my creation was finally alive._

"_Riff Raff, you're art is magnificent." Frank said happily, shaking my hand._

_He swung around to my sister, "I bet he has good hands for…well you know. Getting the right spot! Just imagine the wonders that man could do with hands like that! He could-"_

_I stopped him before Magenta's face heated up anymore, "What are you going to name it?"_

_Frank dashed up to my creation's side. He scanned his body and face before answering, "Ross."_

"_That's a weird name." Magenta commented carelessly._

_Ross made a small grunt noise. Frank laughed in sheer delight. _

"_Now, to find you some sexy clothes!" Frank said, leaving the room._

_Magenta chuckled, pointing at Ross, "That's some piece of man right there!"_

_I snorted. "Stop ogling him like a perverted woman in her late 30s." _

"_Hey," Magenta sounded insulted, but she really wasn't, "I'm a perverted woman in her late teens, thank you very much."_

_I smiled._

"_Why did you make his pecker bigger than yours?" My eye twitched at her comment, "Some creation, eh?"_

"_How do you know the difference?" I choked._

"_Brother, we sleep in the same room and you change clothes when you think I'm still a sleep if you wake up before me." Magenta giggled, lighting a smoke._

_I felt my face grow hot._

"_You have nothing to worry about, though. Yours is naturally a good size." She smiled, giving me a little wink._

_I never remembered being this embarrassed._

_She linked arms with me, "Come on. Let's go get a drink."_

"_That sounds good right about now." I sighed. Then we left Ross by himself._

_The whole afternoon we hung around in our room and drank._

_I was on my stomach and Magenta was on top of me, also on her stomach. We were lying on our bed, our arms dangling off the side. The two of us, so very drunk._

"_I-I can't believe, I can't believe…" Magenta stuttered._

"_You can't believe what? You're on top of your brother?" I hiccupped._

_Magenta paused, and then grinned, "Yeah…"_

_I flipped on my back, having Magenta fall off of me. She burst out into laughter. I, soon, crawled over top of her. She gave me a half playful half drunk look. At this time I found it quite intoxicating._

_Before I knew it, we were ravishing each other. Lips locked, wild movements, and thankfully still clothed. My hands ran up and down her back and hips. Every so often one of us would let out a pleased moan. We rolled around the bed so much that we fell off, but that didn't slow us down. Most of the happy noises came from my sister. A thought came to mind. If she happy now…I wonder how she would be if we had sex?_

_After a long while we stopped. We ended up off of each other, yet still close. Magenta's eyes were locked on me. They cried out in pure desire. It was such a turn on for me. The way she looked, her soft panting, so much if not everything about her right now was so astounding!_

_I slowly stagger to my feet, as did my sister. Once she stood up straight she tripped over her clumsy feet. I caught her, almost falling myself. _

"_Riff, I'm…tired." Magenta muffled into my shoulder._

_I helped her over to the bed and laid her down. She dozed off in seconds. I curled up next to her. Now, I understood why my sister fell into sleep so quickly._

_A door slamming awoke my sister and me. Damn, it was loud._

"_Wake up!" Frank hissed._

_We both didn't really feel like moving._

"_Be in the Lab in an hour!" Frank barked, slamming that damn door again. I closed my eyes. Honestly, I didn't care what that man had to say. I felt fingers run through my hair. Startled, my eyes snapped open. Magenta smiled at my alert reaction to her touch. _

"_Good morning, sleepy head." She greeted._

"_Good morning, my dearest sister…" I said groggily._

_We gazed at each other for a while, all was quiet. For once, I had a lovely, comfortable feeling stirring inside me. Just looking into those eyes of hers. But, Frank's words held some concern to me. I broke our beautiful silence, "We best be heading to the Lab?"_

_She sighed, "If we must…"_

_We rushed to the Lab. Ross was standing and now wearing a violet, silk robe. Frank, arms crossed, was at his side._

"_Why did you leave Ross alone?" Frank questioned._

"_We thought he'd be okay by himself." Magenta answered._

_Frank let out an irritable sigh, "Don't leave him alone again."_

_With that, he grabbed Ross's arm and headed upstairs._

_The next few days were completely normal, really. Nothing out of the ordinary, until one night. My sister and I were just lazing around as usual until we heard a window breaking. Without a word and only a glance exchanged, we ran upstairs. Frank's door was opened when we got there. Frank was fixed on the human sized hole in the window. Ross was no where in the room, like he always was._

"_He jumped…" Frank gasped, "I can't believe…he jumped…"_

_We were silent as we watched the man slowly stand and face us. His eyes widened at the sight of me. _

"_You…" Frank whispered, beginning to make his way to us, "You did…this…"_

_I stepped in front of Magenta, "What are you talking about?"_

"_Ross…" Frank growled, "You killed Ross!"_

_Before I could respond, I heard my sister scream out my name. A cold glass bottle smashed onto the side of my face. I blacked out as soon as I hit the floor._

Riff Raff could feel the chains beginning to break. He glanced up at them. The sight of Frank's lips touching his sister's skin was unbearable. He continued to pull.

_I was thrown to the wall, nearly beaten to death, "There Riff Raff." I was shackled and cuffed to the wall. The chains gave me little movement, "Now you have front row seats to the main attraction…"_

"_What…?" I shuddered._

_I glanced up at and what my eyes beheld was something my heart couldn't take. Magenta was cuffed Frank's bed, completely nude. It felt like I couldn't breathe, I heaved for air. _

_She still had on that ribbon, though. She had it ever since she was four. It was the first gift she had gotten from any one. That day she smiled at me and said, in such a young innocent voice, "Oh, thank you brother Riff! I'm gonna wear this everywhere I go and never take it off!" I could still picture that sweet smile and those burgundy locks._

_But to see my little girl in such a vile way was far too much. Frank crawled over top of her and simply said, "Thank your brother for this, my dear."_

"_Ma-" I gasped._

_Frank turned his head around to me, Don't worry, Riffy ol' boy. She's in good hands…" He chuckled._

_With that, his hand started to venture around my sister's torso and he nibbled on her neck. Magenta glared and struggled with him, trying to escape. He laughed at her useless struggle. After fighting him for a while, he grew annoyed by it. His solution was to slap her, hard. She silenced immediately and though the light was dim, I could see the bruise her left on the side of her face. His hand grasped her neck, quickly. He held her so tight that she started to cough._

"_I hope you know that there is no escape from this." Frank stated, "Look around you. I can over power you and your brother," He pointed back at me, "Is totally powerless."_

_Her eyes glued to mine, crying for my help._

"_Riff Raff…" She breathed._

_My head was lowered as Frank spoke. In a desperate attempt, I lunged forward and failed to get anywhere._

_The chains, they wouldn't budge! I felt like a trapped animal. I hate chains, I hate being restrained. I looked up into her eyes, again. They were filled with pain, fear, and dependency. She needed me, she needed her brother's help! But, I was too weak to help her. Damn these chains!_

_She struggled with him again and once Frank was annoyed enough, he slapped her face. I was in vexation with every hit my sister received. Finally, her struggle, his hitting stopped. All was quiet except for my sister's heavy breaths._

"_Are you done?" Frank hissed._

_After hearing no response from her, he continued with his fun._

"_Magenta!" I sobbed, eyes closed. I couldn't bear to watch him. That demon…why did I ever trust an outsider, a thug. At this point, I didn't know who I was more angered at: Frank or myself._

_My eyes opened to the sound of something light hitting the floor. Frank's corset and undergarment. I saw blood on it and I doubted it was his._

"_I want you to know," Frank began, panting softly, "I am the Master!"_

_I heard my sister let out a horrid scream. In it I heard pain. I never glanced up; I knew what he had done. The guilt and anger inside me caused my gut to flip. My limit was reached._

_I choked and coughed and sobbed, I was so upset. Nothing had ever made me feel like this. I covered my ears to drain the sound of my sister's screams and Frank's laughter, but I could still hear it. Truly, I was going insane. All that filled my mind was that everything was my fault. And it repeated like a broken record. Hands still at my ears, I slammed my head onto the floor and not just once._

_It's my fault._

_All my fault._

_I'm too weak._

_I'm so damn pathetic!_

_I shouldn't have trusted that bastard._

_I failed my little angel, my little sister!_

_Her screaming stopped. I stopped hitting my head and listened, still staring at the floor. My eyes shot at Frank's feet and I could tell he put on a robe. He walked over to the bed and I heard him free my sister. Carelessly, he threw a white sheet over her and rolled her off of his bed. Frank then freed me._

_Before exiting the room, without even a second glance he hissed, "And the two of you are my servants."_

_After Frank left and I regained my sanity I crawled over to Magenta. The sheet was wrapped around her body and that too was stained with her blood. He had bitten her shoulder. I winced at the sight of it and covered it up. I sat down and cradled her in my arms. Her body was hot, limp. I noticed as I starred down at her my tears hitting her cheeks. Her eyes finally opened._

"_Brother…" She mumbled._

_I tried to speak, but words never came._

_She started to cry with me, which made me more upset._

"_No…" I whimpered, "Don't…"_

"_Riff Raff…" She sniffed._

"_I'm the worst brother ever…" I hacked._

"_Hush." She reached out to place her finger tip on my lips._

_I gasped once I saw the black ribbon was gone. _

"_He broke it…" She said, knowing what I was wondering._

_I held her in my arms for a long time, silently cursing myself. _

"_Magenta," I stared to whisper in her ear, "I promise you, an incident such as this will never happen again."_

_My sister cracked a smile, "Thank you, Riff…"_

_She passed out as I held her. My sobbing was uncontrollable, she was never so pale. She almost looked dead…_

A deep, sudden, rage filled Riff. With a few more jerks at the chains, he finally lunged free. Frank was taken aback by Riff Raff and couldn't react to his quick attack. Riff tackled Frank causing the both of them to crash onto the floor. Magenta's face changed from gloomy to a state of awe. Riff was, literally, beating the life out of his former master.

Now, Frank was nearly unconscious and Riff was standing over him. Magenta was completely speechless as her brother beaten and loomed over Frank.

Riff Raff let out a triumphant, eerie laugh. It was about time he got his.

"Frank-n-Furter," Riff said, his laughter subsiding, "How does it feel to have the table's turned on you?"

Frank coughed.

"What Frank? Cat got your tongue?" Riff scoffed.

"Well, I could have had your sister's today…" Frank managed to hacked out and grin.

Riff Raff jabbed and twisted the heel of his boot on Frank's throat, "No, I will once I cut it out."

Riff Raff glanced over at Magenta, face dumbstruck. He grinned and jumped over top her, on his hands and knees.

"Look sister, look!" Riff sounded so happy, it was scary, "We are all most free. We can go back to Transsexual!"

"Unshackle me and then I may feel a bit freer." Magenta chuckled.

Riff sat up on his knees and released her. They embraced, falling on the bed. Riff cut it short, though, because he wanted to kill frank as soon as possible. He rushed back to the dungeon area of the room and rushed back over to Frank. He kneeled down beside him and flashed the sharp piece of iron from before. Frank gasped.

Magenta watched as her brother grabbed Frank's throat with one hand and pointed the sharp object an inch away from his forehead.

"Now, what to cut first?" Riff sneered.

Frank's eyes bulged out at the object.

"Maybe I should start by gouging out those stupid eyes of yours, or cut up the skin on your face? Or I could possibly skin you and make a lovely hat out of it? What do you think Furter, hm?"

Frank was sweating and shaking. Magenta let out a small giggle.

"What was that, Furter? Slowly cut of your head? Slit your throat multiple times with this here piece of iron?" Riff Raff grinned as he aimed the object on the side of Frank's jaw, "I like how you think."

Suddenly, bolting in the room was Rocky. In a flash he charged Riff and pinned him to the wall. He growled at Riff Raff, obviously angry. Riff tried to budge Rocky, but it was like trying to move a solid brick wall. Magenta saw the rage and hate in his eyes for her brother.

"Rocky!" She called out to him, "Don't hurt Riff, please! Let him go and take Frank!"

Rocky started to whimper, "But…"

"No buts." Magenta said firmly, "Just take Frank and leave."

Rocky hesitated, glaring at Riff Raff. "You're…lucky…"

He let go of Riff and threw Frank over his shoulders. He waved at Magenta and bounded off.

Riff Raff let out a sigh of relief, "He seems fond of you sister."

"Yeah, and you are lucky for that too. If it weren't for me, you'd be beaten to a bloody pulp."

Riff chuckled, "Probably."

There was a brief silence.

"Let's get the hell out of this room." Magenta said.

"Good idea." Riff said, getting to his feet.

The siblings ran out of the room and to the Lab, where they hoped to find Columbia.

---

**A/N: Done. Last chapter will be…nah, I won't say anything about it. But, expect something major…Please review!**


End file.
